El Misterio del Aura Guardián
by Huachi-sama
Summary: Algo en Ash esta fuera de lo normal, intentara buscar respuestas y encontrara una nueva aventura
1. Prologo

El Misterio del Aura Guardián

Prólogo.- Renacimiento

"_La mente es maravillosa pues nos da señales que no debemos ignorar"_

_Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, es una idea original de Satoshi Tajiri…_

"Veía un gran contingente de soldados con sus pokémon, su vista cambio intempestivamente como si estuviera volando sobre su fiel Staraptor; se detuvo y observo otro contingente similar con armaduras de otro color. Su mirada se abrió y una sombra de un ave pasó sobre su cabeza, nuevamente se quedo fijo y ahí estaba una mujer con el cabello castaño, sus ojos del mismo color que los suyos y una vestimenta como de sirvienta; la mujer derramó una lágrima mientras tocaba su vientre. De pronto una luz verde apareció dejándolo todo en tinieblas"

Ash despertó empapado en sudor, ese sueño lo iba a volver loco; hacia días que lo venia atormentando, inicio el mismo día en que su equipo fue brutalmente apaleado por los pokémon de Paul.

El castillo que aparecía en el sueño se le era familiar pero no recordaba en cual de sus viajes lo había visto, se levanto lentamente sin despertar al Pikachu en las piernas de su saco de dormir, vio a la fogata y ya se había apagado; a su lado estaba Dawn con una sonrisa seguramente ella estaría soñando en concursos o alguna de esas cosas que sueñan las niñas, avanzo un poco y vio a Brock dormido.

-Oficial Jenny no me arreste solo le robé un beso…-exclamó el criador entre sueños

El morocho solo sonrió, al parecer no volvería a dormir esa mañana, se cambio en la tienda de campaña que tenían y salió a buscar un poco de leña para encender el fuego nuevamente. El sol avanzaba perezosamente detrás de las montañas, aquel lugar cerca de pueblo Solaceon le parecía hermoso y con ese amanecer aun más. Tomo una rama frente a el recordando la batalla contra el entrenador de pelo purpura estaba abstraído por sus pensamientos, de los arbustos salió un Bundew que miraba con curiosidad al humano en el bosque. Ash solo levantó la vista ante el pequeñín.

-Hola, ¿qué hace un pequeño como tu levantado tan temprano?-

-Bundew-respondió irguiéndose

-Ya se, estas esperando los primeros rayos de sol-

-Bun- asintió el pokémon

-Tú debes conocer el bosque mejor que yo, ¿me ayudarías a buscar mas ramas para mi fogata?-

El pequeño pokémon brote salto como si le hubieran hecho un cumplido y salto a los arbustos de donde había salido, el entrenador lo siguió entre los ramales cuando intempestiva se detuvo al ver al pokémon bebe petrificado ante un Honchkrow y su banda de Mukrow.

-Honch… krow- dijo el cuervo jefe mirando al pequeño

-Bundewwwww- el bebe corrió tras Ash completamente aterrado

-¿Qué es lo que quieren con el Bundew?-

-Honch Honch krowww-respondió el cuervo de pecho blanco y le lanzo un remolino al chico lanzándolo a un lado para ver directamente al brote pokémon.- Honchkrow- levanto su ala hacia el pequeño y los Mukrow se acercaron

Un brillo azul surgió y los cuervos se detuvieron.

-Déjenlo en paz-un aura azul cubría el cuerpo de Ash mientras se levantaba

-Muk… Mukrow muk-dijo el que estaba mas al frente y todos volaron lejos del entrenador

El brillo se desvaneció, el chico parpadeo sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde están Honchkrow y su banda?-preguntó al pokémon quien solo se restregó a él, se separo un poco y gritó.

Varios pokémon acudieron a aquel llamado del bebe y les dijo una palabras en su idioma. Ash estaba confundido por la actitud del pequeño, los pokémon se alejaron nuevamente y cuando iba a preguntar algunos volvieron con ramas en sus hocicos y algunos en sus patas.

-Gracias-exclamó tomándolas

-Bun dew- respondió el pequeñín con una sonrisa

Ash volvía al campamento con su carga y vio que Brock ya estaba despierto con Pikachu a su lado que de inmediato salto a los brazos del entrenador

-Nunca pensé que vería el día en que te levantaras antes que yo Ash-

-Sólo fue hoy, no te acostumbres Brock-dijo un poco sarcástico dejando la leña en donde estuvo la fogata nocturna, tomó una pokebola y la lanzo-Monferno ayúdanos-

El pokémon primate salió y lanzo una llamarada hacia la fogata.

-Gracias amigo, quédate fuera para desayunar-

-¿Quién hace tanto escándalo por la mañana?-dijo una voz femenina

-Buenos días Dawn, ¿dormiste bi…humpf?- Ash se tapó la boca conteniendo una carcajada al voltear a ver a su compañera de viaje

-¿Qué te sucede Ash?-

-Creo que deberías verlo por ti misma Dawn- exclamo Brock acercándole un espejo

Todo su cabello estaba alborotado y la pijama desarreglada, a lo que un grito por parte de la chica no se hizo esperar y entro rápidamente a la casa de campaña. La carcajada del entrenador no pudo ser contenida mucho más y explotó.

-Me las pagarás cuando salga Ash-grito furiosa la peli azul.

-Hablando en serio Ash, ¿por que despertaste tan temprano?-

-Tuve un sueño, es igual al que he tenido todas las noches desde la derrota de Paul-

-¿De que se trata?-

-Veo a dos ejércitos que están a punto de colisionar y mi vista se abre para ver la sombra de un pokémon volador y después a una mujer llorando en un castillo. A decir verdad la mujer se me hace conocida-

-Ya veo eso me suena conocido pero no se de donde-

-Yo mismo lo pienso y por más que le doy vueltas no logro recordar donde he visto ese castillo-un golpe sonoro se incrusto en la cabeza del chico.- ¡HEY!-

-Eso te ganas por burlarte de mi, nunca me habías visto sin arreglarme y me dio vergüenza-dijo un poco sonrojada

-Pero eso no te da derecho a golpearme-

-Te lo ganaste-

El equipo de entrenador, coordinadora y criador se habían detenido casi al mediodía en un paraje hermoso que estaba repleto de flores de todos los colores y Ash le había inspirado para formar nuevas estrategias de combate.

-Lista Dawn!-

-Espera… hay que revisar si no hay una tumba misteriosa o cualquier otra cosa, recuerda lo que paso con el Spiritomb-

-¡Esta bien!- dieron una ronda por los alrededores mientras Brock leía una novela titulada "Ike Ike Love"

Al ver que no había nada se dispusieron a tener su batalla entre Buizel y Mamoswine. Mientras el pokémon ancestral lanzaba sus fragmentos de hielo, Buizel esquivaba con gran osadía.

-Has mejorado Dawn, pero no lo suficiente- dijo el chico confiado- ¡Hidropulso!-

-Bui… bui- la nutria estaba generando su esfera de agua pero en ese instante se detuvo.

-Buizel se detuvo, ¿…Ash? ¡…Ash!- Dawn miró extrañada al entrenador, incluso la nutria contemplaba con extrañeza a Ash, que emitía una luz azul y su rostro estaba agachado.

-Ash ¿Qué sucede?-grito Brock al oír los gritos de la chica y se sorprendió por lo que vio.

El brillo de Ash desapareció y el cayo inconsciente.

-¡Ash! / ¡Pikapi! / ¡Buiii! / ¡Mamo! -gritaron al unísono humanos y pokémon al ver al entrenador desplomado

_Nota del autor: Suspenso, suspenso… ¿Qué pasara con Ash? ¿Por qué esta brillando extrañamente? Léanlo en el siguiente capitulo habrá muchas sorpresas. Una de ellas empieza con (M). Hasta la próxima._

_Y a los que están esperando la continuación de "Batalla por un corazón de oro" iré intercalando entre los dos fics_

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_sama_


	2. Diagnostico

_Gracias a todos los que han osado escribirme un review, me siento muy feliz de que lo hagan, me da valor y fuerza para continuar con mi labor. Ya había pensado que era un mal escritor y por eso las musas me habían dejado en la calle, pero mi musa mas grande me dio muchas ideas, esperen sorpresas y ahora continuemos. Por cierto sé que no saben idioma pokémon y por eso pondré traducciones al final de los capítulos y en este pondré las traducciones del anterior._

El Misterio del Aura Guardián

Capitulo 1.- Diagnostico…

"_¿Qué haces cuando él que te importa esta en una cama de hospital? ¿Lloras o lo ayudas a levantarse?"_

_Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, es una idea original de Satoshi Tajiri…_

El gimnasio estaba rebosante de energía por la salida del sol matinal, una chica de cabello naranja se levanto con el sonido de un despertador con la forma de un Loudred, toco la cabeza de la imitación de pokémon y se levanto buscando a tientas sus pantuflas. Una esfera azul se las acerco y ella logro ponérselas, un agudo bostezo corono su cara y se dirigió al baño.

-Azuuuuuuu-* gritó el pequeño pokémon normal.

-¿Que sucede?-dijo Misty saliendo alarmada, oyó el timbre del video teléfono a lo lejos-Gracias-dijo acariciando al bebe

Corrió hasta el recibidor donde tenían el receptor, se arreglo un poco el cabello y contestó.

-¿Hola?-

-Misty, ¿Cómo estas?-dijo Brock apareciendo en la pantalla

-¡Brock!, hacia mucho tiempo que no me llamabas. ¿Qué tal tu viaje por Sinnoh con Ash?-

-No me quejo, he visto muchas cosas muy divertidas…-rio un poco

-Por cierto ¿donde esta Ash?, no me digas que esta durmiendo, porque en Sinnoh deben ser apenas las 7 de la tarde- preguntó con suspicacia.

-Bueno ese es el motivo de mi llamada Misty. Ash se puso… mal. Estamos en un pueblo llamado Creed, cerca de Solaceon-dijo preocupado.

-¿¡QUEEEEE! ¿Cómo es eso? ¡Explícate!-exclamó consternada

-Pues… solo dio un brillo azul y se desmayó, no sabemos que haya sido eso, tal vez el ataque de un pokémon u otra cosa, apenas lo están revisando-

-Espérenme ahí, salgo enseguida -

-Misty ¿Qué hay con el gimnasio?-

-No te preocupes, la liga pokémon se esta llevando a cabo y tenemos un mes de vacaciones; solo tengo dejó instrucciones a la enfermera Joy para que lo cuide y salgo para Sinnoh en el primer dirigible-

-Ok, trata de contactar a Delia por que yo la llamé y no me contesta, solo dile lo que pasó pero por ningún motivo dejes que venga.-

-¿Por qué?-

-No queremos tener a una madre histérica aparte de un chico enfermo-

-Esta bien-

La comunicación se cortó y Misty rápidamente corrió a su cuarto a cambiarse.

En Sinnoh, las cosas estaban color de hormiga ya que Dawn estaba preocupada por Ash al igual que Pikachu, la luz roja de la sala de urgencias del hospital aun estaba encendida, Brock llegó con una taza de chocolate para la chica.

-Gracias Brock, ¿tuviste suerte de encontrar a la señora Ketchum?-

-No, pero Misty lo hará-

-Ya veo-exclamó tomando un sorbo de chocolate-¿Qué habrá sido lo que le paso?-

-No lo se, tal vez un pokémon lo ataco en la mañana. Había despertado muy temprano y por lo que vi fue al bosque por leña, conociendo a Ash tal vez haya peleado con algún pokémon salvaje-

-¿Pero cual?-

-No lo se, he consultado este libro en busca de respuestas- le extendió un libro de pasta naranja.

-¿Y como te va a servir "Ike ike love" para descubrirlo?-pregunto consternada la chica

-Perdón…- dijo arrebatándoselo- era este-ahora era uno de pasta azul que decía "Guía ilustrada de ataques pokémon"

La lámpara de urgencia se apagó y una enfermera salió mirándolos

-¿Familiares del chico Ash Ketchum?-dijo una bonita enfermera a la cual Brock se iba a lanzar; solo que pensó en la situación y no lo creyó correcto

-Somos sus compañeros de viaje-respondió el moreno

-Bueno, el chico ya esta estable pero aun sigue inconsciente. Esperemos a que mañana temprano llegue el doctor y lo vea. Por lo mientras pueden ir a dormir aquí lo cuidaremos bien-una sonrisa apareció en su rostro algo que Brock ya no pudo resistir

-Gracias ángel…- dijo tomándole la mano-vestido de blanco, como quisiera que tu y yo fuéramos a ver el…-su semblante cambio y cayó como tronco

-Croagg*-dijo una rana purpura que apareció tras el, le dio una sonrisa a la enfermera y lo arrastró

-¿Estará bien?-preguntó la doctora

-Si, a él siempre le pasa lo mismo; en un momento volverá en si-respondió Dawn apenada- gracias por todo-y siguió a Croagunk

Nuevamente estaba en ese campo de batalla, las armaduras de hombres y pokémon tenían un color verde intenso con un símbolo extraño.

Había Tyranitar, Onix, Rhydon, Charizard, Blastoise y muchos otros mas volando. Los rostros de los hombres iban cubiertos pero podía sentir la sed de destrucción que los rodeaba.

Sintió su cuerpo ligero y voló hacia el otro ejército con casi los mismos pokémon pero estos llevaban una armadura de color rojo. Sabia que en el lugar donde colisionaran todo a su alrededor quedaría devastado por el increíble poder de los pokémon. La sombra del ave lo cubrió como en el sueño anterior pero ahora levanto la vista y notó a un Pidgeot con alguien sobre él, voló hacia su lado izquierdo y lo siguió con la mirada, por fin vio un gran árbol que estaba frente a él.

-Yo conozco este lugar-se dijo a si mismo; una gran succión lo atrajo y frente a sus ojos estaba aquella mujer que lo intrigaba en sus sueños

Tenia el cabello negro y muy largo, sin embargo lo que le llamo mas la atención fueron sus ojos del color de la tierra húmeda después de una lluvia, era el mismo tono que los suyos, movió sus labios pero Ash no pudo oír lo que pronunció, una segunda vez y se oyó un poco; a la tercera lo oyó con claridad.

-¡Cuídate amado mío!, ¡mi Sir Aarón!-se toco el vientre y dio una sonrisa- una sorpresa te espera.-

Ahora lo veía claramente y recordaba el lugar, era el Pueblo Rota en Kanto cerca de montaña Luna. Aquel donde había conocido a un Lucario y la leyenda de Sir Aarón; ese lugar lo llamaba con gran ímpetu.

Pensó un momento, tal vez estaría en peligro y necesitaban su ayuda. Corrió por un pasillo negro esperando ver la salida, la luz al final del túnel.

La noche no fue muy placentera para los chicos en el centro pokémon, incluso los pokémon de Ash estaban preocupados por su entrenador, aun no encontraban la respuesta que estaban buscando para el mal del chico. Los ataques conocidos no encajaban en el extraño suceso del día anterior. Un sonido de golpes en la habitación sacó de sus pensamientos a los ocupantes

-¿Si?-pregunto Brock, aun era temprano para el desayuno

-Llamada para Brock desde Pueblo Paleta-dijo la dulce voz de la enfermera Joy

-Voy-

Se cambio y fue a contestar, Tomo el aparato y al encenderse la pantalla un huracán de palabras se desato

-¿DÓNDE ESTA? ¿QUÉ TIENE? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LLAMARON EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE? ¿RESPONDE BROCK?-

-Tranquilícese señora Delia, respire un poco-

-NO PUEDO ESTAR CALMADA MIENTRAS MI HIJO ESTA EN UNA CAMA DE HOSPITAL EN SINNOH Y YO AQUÍ MURIENDOME DE LA ANGUSTIA-

-El va a estar bien solo debe haber sido un desmayo por cansancio eso es todo- Sabia que si no le decía eso jamás se calmaría

-NO ME MIENTAS BROCK-

-Esta bien, no sabemos que le sucede el doctor lo revisara hoy y nos dirá lo que tiene-

-¡QUIERO QUE ME MANTENGAS INFORMADA!-

-Si, pero un favor baje el volumen por que estamos en un centro pokémon y muchos entrenadores se me quedan viendo- efectivamente muchos al escuchar el alboroto se reunían entorno a Brock

-Esta bien-dijo algo más calmada-estaré esperando esas noticias Brock-en ese momento la imagen desapareció

-Ufff- suspiró el chico, tener que hablar con Delia después de una noticia como esa era muy grave

-Algún problema Señor-dijo una voz tras el

-No solo…- volteo y vio a la Joy mas bonita (como todas), se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano- solo que tu rostro a flechado mi corazón y debo decirte ¡oh Joy que eres…!-su cara cambió- ¡Hijo de…sobediente!-cayó y Croagunk lo arrastró hasta el cuarto.

Todos se quedaron con una gota en su cara al ver lo que había sucedido.

Ya habían revisado al chico cuando el doctor entró en su despacho donde estaban Brock y Dawn esperándolo.

-Lo que vi es que el chico esta muy sano y no encuentro nada anormal en él, díganme con lujo de detalles lo que le sucedió-

-Se despertó muy temprano, algo muy raro en el, y después de caminar nos quedamos en un prado- dijo Brock

-Entonces nos pusimos a entrenar a nuestros pokémon, él solo se quedo callado y un brillo azul lo cubrió desmayándose después-continuó Dawn

-Mmmm, ¿así que un brillo azul? Déjenme unos minutos y lo resolveré, mientras lo pueden ir a visitar-les guiño un ojo y ellos salieron

En el pasillo se encontraron con una pelirroja que llevaba un Azurril en sus manos, se acerco a ellos y habló

-¿Como esta? ¿Qué tiene?-

-¡Calma Misty!, el doctor dice que esta en perfecto estado de salud pero necesita revisar algunos datos para dar un diagnostico acertado mientras tanto nos mando a verlo-dijo Brock con Pikachu en su hombro- por cierto Misty te presento a Dawn nuestra compañera de viaje.

-Es un placer Dawn-dijo Misty

-También mío-

Caminaron al cuarto del chico y la enfermera estaba ahí custodiándolo.

-Solo una persona a la vez-exclamó

-¿Puedo entrar yo primero?-dijo Misty a los demás

-Ve-hablo Brock sonriendo

La pelinaranja cruzo al puerta y vio al chico acostado con los ojos cerrados, parecía tranquilo a comparación de cómo lo había conocido. Recordó cada momento que paso con el y ese sentimiento que le daba al ver un nuevo reto superado, esa sonrisa que la derretía.

-Oh Ash, ¿por que no puedes sentir lo que yo?-susurró

Poco a poco el chico se movía con intensiones de despertar, Misty sonrió al fin podría verlo después de todo lo que había pasado. Ash abrió los ojos intempestivamente

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó

-En el hospital-

-¿Misty?-dijo sorprendido

-Si-

-¿Que haces aquí?-

-Eh… Todavía de que me preocupo por ti y solo te atreves a decir "¿que haces aquí?" en vez de que digas "¡Que alegría de verte de nuevo!". ¡Vine aqui hasta el fin del mundo y asi me lo agradeces!-

-No empieces Misty- contestó hastiado-tengo algo importante que hacer- se levantó de un salto y volvió a caer por un mareo

-¡Lo vez! Solo eres un niño Ketchum, ahora ¡vuelve a la cama!-ordenó la pelinaranja

-No lo entiendes es de suma importancia que vea a Brock-

-A no- se acerco a él y lo tomó por el hombro.

Al oír el ruido todos entraron a la habitación con la enfermera por delante.

-¡Te dije que necesito hacer algo importante!-exclamó enojado y otra vez el brillo azul lo cubrió expeliendo una descarga de poder que hizo que Misty cayera contra la pared y los demás salieran de la habitación

El doctor que iba en camino para decirles el resultado de su búsqueda vio todo y no dudo en su respuesta. Entro en la habitación y el chico nuevamente estaba inconsciente.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Misty sobándose la espalda al igual que sus amigos

-Vengan les diré mi diagnostico…- así lo siguieron nuevamente al despacho

_**Notas del autor:**_

_**Bundew (-Esperando-)**_

_**Honchkrow (-Hola pequeño-)**_

_**Bundew (-Tuuuuu-)**_

_**Honchkrow (-No te importa-)**_

_**Honchkrow (-Atrápenlo-)**_

_**Mukrow (-Un… aura guardián-)**_

_**Bundew (-A ti-)**_

_**Buizel (-Ahí… va-)**_

_**Azurril… (-Mamaaaa-)**_

_**Croagunk… (-Disculpe-)**_

_**Nuevamente los dejo así para que me sigan leyendo y creo que la mayoría sabe lo que le pasa a nuestro protagonista… No dejen de leer el siguiente capitulo "Regreso a palacio Cameran"**_

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_sama_


	3. Regreso a palacio Cameran

**El Misterio del Aura Guardián**

**Capitulo 2.- Regreso a palacio Cameran**

Los 3 chicos habían seguido al medico hasta su despacho, antes de comenzar su conversación reviso rápidamente si Misty no estaba lastimada seriamente. Al terminar solo se sentó en su silla y les hizo un ademan para que hicieran lo mismo, la pelinaranja tenia a Pikachu en sus brazos.

-Por lo que acabo de ver mi diagnostico está confirmado-

-¿Cuál es?- apresuró Dawn

-Con lo que acabamos de ver su amigo no fue atacado por ningún pokémon o casa por el estilo, ¿por casualidad conocen lo que es el aura?-

-Si…- respondió Brock-es la energía que se encuentra en todas las cosas vivas-

-Es cierto, lo que vemos en Ash es algo parecido a lo que hacia aquel hombre de la isla Hierro, ¿Cuál era su nombre?-preguntó la peli azul

-Riley-señaló Brock, Misty se veía confundida con lo que sus amigos hablaban

-Parece que si- dijo el doctor ante la respuesta-yo también la conozco por que naci en pueblo Rota, ahí se dice que es la cuna de los controladores de aura, al parecer su amigo es uno de ellos. Les sugeriría que viajaran hacia allá-

A Brock se le cayó la mandíbula al oír el nombre de ese pueblo enigmático que habían visitado años atrás, no lo había pensado antes. De repente un gran ruido se oyó en el pasillo por lo que todos miraron hacia la puerta de cristal que fue abierta por Ash todavía con la bata de hospital.

-¡Debo ir a pueblo Rota y quiero que me dé el alta!-ordenó el entrenador, Misty se levantó con el ceño fruncido y se acerco a el dándole una sonora bofetada.

-¡Eso es por ser un imprudente!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedir eso en tu condición?-bufó la chica

-¡Lo siento Misty!, pero esto es cuestión de vida o muerte- exclamó sobándose la mejilla

-Justamente es lo que estaba diciendo el doctor, te llevaremos a pueblo Rota-dijo el moreno

-No Brock, necesito hacer esto solo. Tu deber será cuidar a Dawn para que no se pierda su próximo concurso y creo que Misty necesita volver a su gimnasio- dijo seriamente como pocas veces se había visto

-Bueno…-

-¡De eso ni hablar Ketchum!-interrumpió la pelinaranja-no vine hasta aquí solo para qué me mandes a casa, iremos contigo te guste o no-

-¡Yo también voy!, no dejare solo a un amigo cuando me necesita. Eso me lo enseñaste tú- secundo la coordinadora

-Lo vez Ash no te dejaríamos ir solo por que somos una gran familia que se cuida en las buenas y en las malas-completo el moreno

-Además faltan unos meses para mi siguiente concurso y nunca he salido de Sinnoh así que me gustaría acompañarte en este viaje-

-¡Pika pi! (¡Así es!)-grito el roedor eléctrico arrojándose a los brazos de su entrenador

-Ok, solo quería…- su rostro se ensombreció

-¿Qué?- preguntó Brock

-No… quiero que pase lo de hoy, que pueda tener otra explosión como esa-

-¡Vaya!- suspiró el doctor- como se que tu padecimiento no es nada que yo pueda curar aquí esta…-firmó una hoja-tu alta, ¡que tengan buen viaje!-

-0-0-0-

El viaje en dirigible había sido apacible, Ash se mantenía un poco alejado de sus amigos pero aun así se divertía con Pikachu.

-¡Estoy preocupada!-

-¿Por qué Misty?-

-Bueno Brock, hacia mucho que no viajaba con ustedes y que todo cambia, pero Ash esta… ¿Cómo decirlo?... diferente-

-De eso…- dijo Dawn integrándose a la conversación con Piplup a su lado-puedes "agradecérselo" Paul-

-¿Paul?-preguntó por que el nombre le sonaba un poco

-Un entrenador pokémon- dijo Brock- que se ha vuelto rival de Ash por ser su antítesis; Paul piensa que los pokémon nacen fuertes y los débiles deben ser desechados-

-Eso es…- se tapo la boca- horrible-

-Lo peor es que Ash fue derrotado por él hace unos días en una batalla total, eso lo tiene algo deprimido-dijo Brock sacando su libro de cubierta naranja

-¡Oye Misty!-

-Dime, Dawn-

-Tú eres una líder de gimnasio de tipo agua, eso lo comprendo perfectamente, solo hay una cosa que me produce intriga-la pelinaranja la observó expectante-¿por que Ash tiene un señuelo con tu figura?-Esa pregunta saco de balance a la chica haciendo que se sonrojara

-Yo… bueno… por cierto tu pokémon es de tipo agua- dijo acercándose a Piplup

-Eso no es lo que pregunte- exclamó Dawn inflando los cachetes y una idea entro en su cabeza – o será que…-

-Llegamos al puerto en 10 minutos, ¡todos a sus lugares!-gritó el boletero

-0-0-0-

El viaje restante fue un poco incomodo para Misty, ella hablaba con Ash rellenando los huecos de sus conversaciones con Brock pero la mirada de Dawn permanecía sobre ella con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro; en algunos puntos de la conversación era mencionado el entrenador rival de Ash en Sinnoh, cuando eso sucedía la mirada del morocho cambiaba a una mezcla de furia y decepción.

Cuando entraron al pueblo la gente se veía animada y adornaba sus calles, muchos niños vestían ropas de una época pasada y algunos adultos les daban regalos. En una pequeña plaza una anciana leía a los niños alguna historia que los mantenía entretenidos.

-Me siento en una especia de dejavu- exclamó él chico

-Al parecer…- dijo Brock sacando un calendario con su guía pokémon de Kanto-muy pronto será el festival de Sir Aarón-

-¿Festival? ¿Es un concurso pokémon?-interrumpió Dawn con una mirada de entusiasmo

-Si y no- explico Brock- hay un concurso; pero no como el que crees y la fiesta conmemora a un héroe local que impidió que una guerra destruyera el palacio Cameran y sus alrededores-

-Supongo que ya pasaron dos años desde que vinimos con May y Max-dijo el chico nostálgico

-Si… bueno es mejor que prosigamos si queremos llegar al castillo, falta muy poco para que anochezca-

-Yo digo que descansemos un poco ha sido un viaje muy largo desde Sinnoh, además quiero llamar a la enfermera Joy de Celurean para ver como esta el gimnasio- intervino Misty

-¡Esta bien!, así podre ver a la linda Joy de este lugar-exclamo Brock con unos corazones en sus ojos

-Hay cosas que no cambian-suspiro la chica mientras una rana azul salía y golpeaba a Brock

-0-0-0-

La noche era perfecta, sentía el aire acariciando su cara; no había disfrutado una noche como esta en mucho tiempo, solo quería que todo lo que le había pasado, iniciando con la derrota estratosférica en contra de Paul, se tratara solo de un sueño. Despertaría el día de su batalla total y esta vez le patearía el trasero a ese engreído, pero sabía que se trataba de un hecho real; así como el apoyo de sus amigos con su problema actual. El suave golpeteo de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, tal vez era Brock para pedirle algo, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió.

-¿Misty?- dijo sorprendido cuando la vio con un pequeño vestido color chocolate, que revelaba sus piernas hasta la mitad de sus muslos, su cabello suelto ondeaba y despedía un perfume con un olor similar al amanecer.

-¿Puedo entrar?-preguntó suavemente

-¡Claro!- Pikachu levantó la cabeza viendo a la chica

-¿No puedes dormir?, es casi medianoche-

-¡No!, si duermo puede que vuelva ese sueño y la verdad no quiero. ¡Tengo miedo Misty!- dijo el chico caminando hacia el balcón del centro pokémon. Misty entro rápidamente cerrando la puerta

-Tu no eres así Ash, ¿qué sucede?-

-Es este poder, te lastimé por que no pude controlarlo-

-¡Oh Ash!, Brock me contó su aventura aquí, esa no me la habías contado. En si no me llamas mucho para contarme cómo te va-

-¡Lo lamento!, incluso telefoneo a mamá en cada centro pokémon que pasamos. Al parecer te he dejado algo relevada de mí-

-Tal vez tú no me cuentes nada pero Brock me llama y me mantiene al tanto, y con lo que veníamos platicando por el camino se rellenaron los huecos de sus historias-sonrió la chica y el morocho volteó a verla

-Misty…-dijo suavemente- Estas resplandeciente-

-¿Cómo?- esto la emocionó, tal vez se habría dado cuenta realmente de sus sentimientos

-0-0-0-

El alba llego a pasos agigantados, mas rápido de lo que ella quería. Se había quedado al lado de su cama esperando su despertar, era tan apacible esa vista y aun recordaba lo sucedido esa noche.

-En serio. Tienes un halo azul alrededor de ti.- volteó la mirada a Pikachu y el también tenia un halo del mismo color-¿Qué me sucede?-gritó

Nuevamente el aura casi purpura se revelo alrededor del chico e iba adquiriendo un tono mas oscuro cada vez

-¡Tranquilízate Ash todo va a estar bien!-dijo Misty acercándose cuidadosamente a él.

-¡Déjame solo Misty!, no quiero hacerte daño otra vez- el aura salía como flamas oscuras del chico

-¡No lo haré!- corrió a el y lo abrazó cerrando los ojos por cualquier eventualidad

La mirada de Ash se enterneció al ver que su amiga sacrificaba su propia seguridad por salvarlo pero después se perdió como vaciándose de cualquier sentimiento.

-No te dejaré por que yo…-un sonrojo la traicionó

-El aura esta conmigo-dijo Ash de manera autómata y cayó al suelo inconsciente otra vez

-Te amo Ash-susurró al verlo tendido en sus brazos

Ella se sentía como la "caballera" de brillante armadura y veía al chico como el "damiselo" en peligro, a lo que rió un poco, siempre había sido así. Aunque Ash era todo un héroe a veces necesitaba ser salvado por sus amigos, un flashazo llegó del fondo de su mente. Había un Ash hecho piedra y ella como los otros, humanos y pokémon, lloraban. No recordaba de donde provenía ese recuerdo pero aun así la entristeció.

La puerta se abrió y entró la peliazul, con Piplup y Pikachu.

-¿Cómo sigue?-

-Duerme… según la enfermera Joy-

-Es muy evidente, incluso ahora que estas ahí al lado de su cama-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-El no podrá darse cuenta por ser tan denso, pero incluso podría apostar que Brock lo sabe también… ¿desde cuando?-

-¡Sigo sin entender de lo que hablas!- respondió roja como un tomate

-¡No hagas como que Arceus te habla! ¡Estás enamorada de Ash!-

-Veo que eres muy perceptiva- sonrió la chica- lo admito, pero…- miro al chico-quiero que él se de cuenta-

-Mis labios están sellados-

-¡Vaya!, pensé que no te darías cuenta tan rápido Dawn-dijo una voz masculina tras ella

-¡Brock!, ¿estabas oyendo?-

-Cada palabra, ¡vengan conmigo!-señalo fuera de la habitación a donde fueron las dos chicas

-Hay que ir con la reina Eileen, así podremos ayudar a Ash. Este ataque fue muy extraño ya que no había algo que lo detonara simplemente sucedió-

-¿Crees que haya algo que lo detone?-preguntó Misty

-No lo creo, lo sé. La primera vez estaba combatiendo con Dawn y cayó desmayado; la segunda lo hiciste enojar, y esta vez, por lo que dices, solo estaban hablando-

-Entonces hay que ir-dijo Dawn.

-¡No me van a dejar aquí! Yo también voy-dijo un Ash recargado del dintel de la puerta, el pokémon amarillo corrió hacia su entrenador y le abrazó la pierna.

-¡Entra en este instante a esa habitación Ketchum!- gritó Misty, asustada por que no sabía si el los había oído- aun no estas bien-

-Puedo caminar, eso es lo único que necesito-Misty respiró aliviada, pero aun así se acerco a él y le golpeo en la cabeza

-Eres un obstinado, pero no creo poderte mantener aquí por mucho, vendrás con nosotros pero no vuelvas a asustarnos así ¡Entendido!-

-¡Lo siento Misty!-dijo el chico sobándose la cabeza

-¿Pikachu Pika? (¿Estarás bien?)-

-Si amigo- dijo levantándolo en sus brazos- sabes que nada me detiene por mucho tiempo-

-0-0-0-

El teleférico subía lentamente hacia la cumbre para llegar al castillo; Dawn estaba emocionada por cada nuevo pokémon que veía, llevaba su pokedex a mano y tomaba fotos a los curiosos Taillow cuando algo más grande le llamó la atención.

-¡Que árbol tan enorme!- Misty volteó y también quedo impresionada

-No es un árbol- dijo Brock leyendo su libro naranja- es una formación rocosa, aunque como pueden ver por su forma y la edad que tiene los lugareños le llaman el árbol del comienzo, ahí vive un Mew-

-¡Mew!- exclamó la pelirroja teniendo otro flashazo de dos esferas chocando, una rosa y una azul.

-¿Qué pokémon es ese?-dijo Dawn diciéndole ese nombre a su pokedex

MEW: pokémon legendario. Se dice que solo aparece a los puros de corazón y a quienes desean verlo con todas sus fuerzas ya que casi nunca muestra su verdadera forma.

-¡Un pokémon legendario!-exclamo le peli azul

-Si, aun recuerdo nuestra aventura ahí-dijo el morocho soñadoramente rompiendo su silencio

-Yo espero no volver ahí, entre Regis cuidadores y sistemas "inmunológicos"… yo paso-dijo Brock

-¡El aura esta conmigo!-murmuró Ash

-¿Qué dijiste Ash?-preguntó Misty asustada

-Esa frase la decía el Lucario de Sir Aarón, es algo así como un mantra para los Guardianes de Aura-con testo Brock

-Eso mismo es lo que dijiste anoche antes de caer desmayado Ash-dijo Misty

-No recuerdo eso-el chico miro el árbol y un presentimiento llego a su corazón, algo malo iba a pasar

-0-0-0-

En el palacio se hacían los preparativos para el festival, en uno de los cuartos superiores se oía el caer de agua de una regadera, una luz azul iluminó la habitación y el ruido se detuvo.

Una figura femenina salió de la regadera y se acerco a la cama donde había un par de pendientes hechos de cristal que aun tenían el tono azul.

-Nunca se habían comportado así- La voz que tenía era melódica como la de campanas anunciando el alba

Tomó una toalla y la enredó en su cuerpo, se acercó a la ventana dando un intenso suspiro. Ahora lo sentía, una gran fuerza descontrolada y oscura. Era un aura como nunca la había sentido, el nivel era comparable con su maestro incluso podría hasta ser superior, solo que el descontrol y su sensación le ponían los nervios de punta.

-Esta aura es poderosa, ¿habrá regresado? Mejor voy a ver a Lady Eileen-

Rápidamente corrió hacia su armario para ponerse su atuendo.

-0-0-0-

Los portales se abrieron para develar a la primera cara conocida por Brock y Ash.

-¡El chico del Pikachu!- exclamo la anciana sirvienta

-¡Hola Josephine!, disculpa por venir así pero necesitamos una audiencia con la reina-dijo Ash sin perder tiempo

-Impetuoso muchacho, tal como te recuerdo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-¡Acompáñenme!- Dio media vuelta y avanzó-Veo que cambiaste a la chica morena y su hermano por otras dos lindas jovencitas-

-Ellas son mis queridas amigas Misty y Dawn-

-¡Qué bueno que me lo aclaras o pensaría otra cosa!-

-¿El qué?-

-Nada- llegaron a una puerta de doble hoja con el árbol del comienzo grabado; Josephine la empujó y cedió al instante-¡Su Majestad la buscan!-

-¿Quién es Josephine?-As y compañía entraron-¡Aquí esta Ash de pueblo paleta con sus amigos!- dijo sonriente la reina- ¿a que debo este honor?-

-Necesito su ayuda majestad, algo sucede conmigo y creo que usted puede ayudarme- respondió el chico con seriedad y elegancia. Misty no creía que algún día vería a Ash comportarse como un joven y entonces su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

-Hare lo posible, aunque creo intuir lo que quieres preguntarme-Señalo Lady Eileen.

**_Notas del Autor:_**

_Hola mortales; creo que me he perdido en el Limbo de mis historias además de que el tiempo no lo he podido estirar para escribir en la computadora y transcribir mis fics. Espero que me perdonen._

_Ahora ¿quieren saber quien es la figura femenina y que importancia tendrá en la historia? Tal vez ya se hacen una idea de lo que pasara con los datos que les he dado. Ya saben que para mi su opinión es importante tanto si les gusta como si no, ya volví a incluir los Reviews anónimos después de pasar por un trago amargo. Pero ya están nuevamente habilitados._

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_sama_

_PD: Siguiente capitulo "El aura" no se lo pierdan_


	4. Aura

**Pokémon Fanfiction**

**EL Misterio del Aura Guardián**

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece yo solo uso a sus personajes para mis locuras sin fines lucrativos**_

**Capitulo 3. – El Aura**

El sentimiento en su corazón se hacia mas fuerte, no podía reconocer el aura como de alguien conocido así que no era a quien ella esperaba. Iba a entrar al salón del trono cuando un pequeño Mime Jr. se le adelantó.

En el cuarto veía a la reina, a Josephine pero a 4 nuevos rostros; uno era un hombre moreno de unos 23 calculó ella, otra figura era una chica como de su edad de cabello naranja, a su lado una niña de pelo azul que no sobrepasaba los 11 y delante de su majestad estaba el gran foco de aura que sentía. Pero por su expresión no le parecía para nada malvado. Tal vez estaba confundido y necesitaba ayuda para controlar el aura en su interior, camino sigilosamente sin que nadie notara su presencia en el cuarto y oyó la conversación que el chico tenia con la reina.

–Eso es lo que pasa conmigo su majestad–terminó Ash su historia

–Bueno Ash no tengo mucho dominio en el tema del aura pero se de alguien que si y que acaba de entrar sin pedir permiso, ¿no es así?– la reina levantó la mirada y los chicos voltearon a ver.

Era una chica de unos 14 años de cabello azul marino oscuro, con un atuendo de aura guardián (vestido azul rey con vivos negros y un sombrero de media ala) y unos pequeños lentes en su rostro.

–Les presento a Alana Soolance, viene desde Almia y quiere convertirse en la guardiana del Palacio, ella es una controladora Aura entrenada por Riley. Por lo que me cuentas Ash también lo conoces–

–Si– dijo un poco abstraído por la chica– mi nombre es Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta– extendió su mano a lo que la chica solo dio una ronda alrededor del morocho como examinándolo.

– ¡Conoces a Riley! Y si lo viste ¿por que no se dio cuenta?–dijo mas para si misma que para el chico

–Disculpa, ¿sucede algo?–

–Es que no lo puedo creer, tu aura es idéntica a la del báculo de Sir Aarón solo que la tuya esta tomando un tono muy oscuro–exclamó con un tono de entusiasmo

– ¿Te refieres al asta del guardián?– interrumpió Brock

–A eso mismo Brock, Alana no se puede convertir en la guardiana del palacio por que el asta no la reconoce, antes en cada festival incluso yo podía tomarla pero en el festival pasado ponía una barrera como protegiéndose de que otra persona la tomara–

–Eso no puede ser– reclamo la pelirroja– ¿tiene vida?–

–No, solo que la energía que sintió antes hizo despertar el verdadero poder del asta, por eso Lucario fue liberado. Así que tu eres el famoso aura guardián de hace dos años–Alana se tapó el rostro como si estuviera frente a una celebridad

A Misty no le gusto para nada la mirada de la chica hacia Ash.

–Un momento, ¿estoy celosa?–se dijo mentalmente– bueno eso no seria tan malo ¿o si?

–Entonces, ¿me podrías decir que es lo que me sucede?–

– ¿Me dejas entrenarte? Por favor– dijo la chica como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de Ash– Serias un gran controlador aura–

–Disculpa, él te esta haciendo una pregunta así que como mero acto de formalidad deberías contestarle–gritó Misty un poco furiosa por la actitud que tomaba la "chiquilla"

–Vaya nunca me habían hablado así– contestó Alana mirando a la pelinaranja– pues lo que le sucede es normal en un controlador de aura novato, esta mezclando emociones con el dominio del poder lo cual lo vuelve altamente inestable y los sentimientos negativos que tiene le dan ese color purpura casi negro–

–Pareces una experta– dijo Dawn asombrada

–No tanto, me faltan algunas cosas por aprender pero puedo enseñarle a Ash a manejar su aura para que ya no tenga ese tipo de problemas–

–Pues… no lo se…–

–Acepta por favor. Te prometo ser una buena maestra– le replicó con un tono meloso lo que hizo que Misty se pusiera roja de furia ante la mosquita muerta que tenia enfrente

–No estoy muy seguro, tal vez lleve algo de tiempo–dijo un poco confundido

– ¡Ven conmigo!…– se inclino ante Lady Eileen– con su permiso alteza–

Le tomo del brazo jalándolo con Pikachu detrás; Brock, Misty y Dawn no tuvieron otra opción que seguirlo. Bajaron hasta los jardines que estaban iluminados por un sol en su máximo esplendor, llegaron hasta un laberinto de arbustos que tenían algunas rosas blancas exquisitas entre ellos. La chica parecía saber hacia donde se dirigía por que no dudaba en dar una vuelta en aquel laberinto.

–Cuando aprendas a controlar el aura podrás hacer lo mismo– dijo Alana jadeando por el esfuerzo

Dieron un nuevo recodo y llegaron al centro donde había 4 salidas más y en su centro una fuente del mismo cristal que se encontraba rodeando el castillo, en su punto más alto algo parecido a una flor.

– ¿Reconoces eso?–

–Si, es una flor del tiempo. La última vez que vinimos aquí no estaba–

– ¡Esta ah estado aquí por siglos según Lady Eileen!, tal vez no la viste por que eso no es lo que buscabas pero ahora creo que es hora de que la abras. Con mi dominio del aura no he podido revelar su contenido–

– ¿Y que te hace pensar que se abrirá para mi?–

–Pues tal vez tu…–

–No tienes que decirlo ya se a donde vas– se quito la mochila y se la aventó a Misty quien se puso roja del coraje, estaba llegando a su limite. Ash trepó por la fuente y solo alcanzo a rozar la flor cuando esta se abrió de golpe.

El cielo se veía oscuro, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos cafés esperaba sentada en la fuente cuando un aleteo se oyó y una figura azul cayó a su lado.

– ¡Aarón!– Corrió a abrazarlo– ¿Qué sucede? ¡Oí las trompetas de defensa hace unos minutos!–dijo la mujer preocupada

–Están muy cerca, Lucario me lo aviso. ¡Tengo que irme!–

– ¡No puedes!, podrías morir–

–Si es por mi pueblo que he jurado proteger lo haré, pero también haré lo posible por volver… ¡Te amo Reika!– un suave beso se posó en sus labios y después subió de un salto a la espalda de Pidgeot.

– ¡Yo te amo también Aarón!–se tocó el vientre

El recuerdo guardado se desvaneció ante los ojos de todos, estaban boquiabiertos por la demostración de verdadero amor. Ash bajo de la fuente mientras Brock lloraba con pañuelo en mano.

– ¿Qué sucede?– dijo Dawn.

–Reika no volvió a ver a Sir Aarón por que ese mismo día sacrificó su vida por el palacio– intervino Ash ante la pregunta de la chica–. Esa mujer es la misma que hay en mis sueños–

– ¡Es por que designa tu linaje, Ash!–agregó Alana

– ¿Qué?–

–En mi familia hay una leyenda de que la iniciadora era una mujer, con ese mismo nombre, venida de tierras lejanas con un par de gemelos, ellos se convirtieron en cuidadores de mi pueblo por su magia hasta que un día se separaron, uno se quedo en Almia y del otro no se le volvió a saber. Esto implica que el que cuidaba Almia era mi ancestro y el otro debió ser el tuyo Ash, el poder para controlar el Aura es hereditario, tal vez tanto tu como yo seamos descendientes de Sir Aarón, aunque él no era el único aura guardián en el mundo. –

–Lucario me dijo que mi aura era igual a la de Sir Aarón, tal vez sea una explicación plausible que provengo de una línea directa desde él–susurró Ash

–Entonces ya que has visto esto, ¿qué dices de mi oferta?–

–Vamos Ash será divertido para ti– exclamó Dawn

–No pierdes nada con intentar, además querías que tus problemas terminaran ¿no es así?– dijo Brock entusiasta.

–Ok, acepto solo por que mis amigos están de acuerdo–suspiro Ash mientras una mochila golpeaba su cara.

–Pero para la otra no arrojes tu mochila a una chica frágil como yo–

– ¡Esta decidido!, no puedo esperar para encontrar una verdaderamente hermosa chica en este lugar–dijo Brock a todo pulmón

– ¿Eh?– preguntaron las chicas confundidas y en ese momento a Alana se le saltó una vena en la frente.

– ¿Estas diciendo acaso que no soy bonita?–

–Eh… yo… lo que pasa es que… ¡Eres muy chica para mi! ¡Sí, eso es!–tartamudeó intentando componer su error.

La mano de la chica brillo de un azul intenso y la levanto para que el agua de la fuente cayera sobre Brock; Ash, Dawn y Misty comenzaron a reírse pero a las chicas también les hubiera gustado "lastimar" a Brock por su comentario.

Ash dormía profundamente en el cuarto que le había asignado a la reina, según ella era uno de los pocos que no eran usados, era amplio y frente a la cama había un Sir Aarón con el asta del guardián en sus manos, la puerta se abrió lentamente y una sombra caminó hacia las cortinas. Un pequeño brillo se dejó ver y las cortinas se corrieron dejando entrar la luz matinal, pero al parecer al chico no le importaba, incluso roncaba.

– ¡Si que tiene el sueño pesado!– sonrió la chica, en los pies observó al pokémon amarillo y lo movió un poco, el dio un pequeño bostezo y se estiró.

– ¿Pika…? (¿Quién…?)–susurró el roedor.

–Hola amiguito, ¿me podrías hacer un pequeño favor?–dijo sonriente.

– ¡Pi!–asintió el pokémon

– ¡Despierta a tu entrenador!, ya abrí las cortinas y míralo: sigue roncando–

–Pika Pika Pikachu pikapi (Ash nunca despierta temprano) –sonrió maliciosamente, había ansiado esto mucho tiempo, volver a usar un ataque a su entrenador solo como broma– PIKA… (DESPIER…)–Sus mejillas chispearon– CHUUUUUUU (TAAAAAAA) –

El ataque dio directamente en el entrenador quien salió de la cama disparado por una especie de resorte.

– ¿Qué te sucede Pikachu?–exclamó Ash furioso–

– ¡No lo regañes!– le grito la chica cuando el pokémon se lanzó a sus brazos– este pequeño…– le acarició la cabeza–no tienen la culpa de que su entrenador sea tan flojo– En ese instante miró mejor al chico, estaba casi desnudo solo con unos bóxers de pokebolas puestos, ella dio media vuelta sonrojada– ¿Cómo te atreves a estar así frente a una dama?–

– ¿Que tiene de malo?–dijo inocentemente, ahora que lo pensaba ninguna de sus amigas lo habían visto mal cuando estaba así.

– ¡Eres un pervertido!– exclamó aun mas roja ante la contestación– ¡te espero en el comedor en diez minutos!–La chica salió con Pikachu en sus brazos.

– ¡Que chica más rara!–se dijo acercándose al ropero

Mientras tanto en el comedor los demás desayunaban como reyes, la Reina si sabia como tratar a sus invitados, pensaban, entonces apareció Alana quien bajó a Pikachu para que desayunara con sus amigos en el otro extremo de la habitación.

– ¿Tuviste suerte de despertar a Ash?– dijo Brock sabiendo que nunca había podido hacerlo nadie.

– ¡Tiene el sueño pesado! y…– se interrumpió para ponerse roja como un tomate–

– ¿A qué se debe ese sonrojo?–exclamó Misty.

–Es que… el duerme… casi desnudo– murmuró lo último y solo Brock, que era el más cercano, la oyó.

–No te alarmes por eso, él lo hace solo cuando tiene mucho calor por la noche y el verano esta cerca–

–Si pero eso es algo… ¡iiughh!–

– ¿Qué nunca habías visto a un chico semidesnudo?– dijo Dawn maliciosamente y vio que Misty sostenía su cuchara a unos centímetros de su rostro escuchando todo– Además Ash no es tan mal parecido, le falta algo de ejercicio pero tiene un buen cuerpo–

El resultado fue una Misty casi llegando a su nivel de furia igual a la de un Gyarados. En ese momento entro Ash con el atuendo de aura guardián que había llevado el último festival que estuvo ahí.

– ¡Vaya, sabía que había que guardarlo! Pero te queda ya un poco apretado, mañana les diré que te hagan otro–dijo la reina entrando con Josephine a su derecha.

–Majestad, solo quiero saber donde está mi ropa–

–En la lavandería, ¿donde más?– dijo Josephine– deberías lavarla mas seguido, jovencito–

– ¡No te quejes Ash!– grito Misty descargando su furia sobre él.

– ¿Y eso a que se debe?–

–Ya oí que la pequeña Miss Rota te vio en calzoncillos ¿eso es algo normal para ti?–

–Vamos Misty tu nunca me dijiste nada cuando me viste así–

–Por que aun eras un niño pero ahora ya debes ser un poco mas maduro–

–Me lo dice la señorita madurez que se escapó de casa solo por que sus hermanas no la aceptaban como entrenadora–

– ¡No involucres a mis hermanas en esto!–

–Tu fuiste la que empezó–una aura oscura lo comenzó a rodear a lo que Misty le cambio el semblante a uno de miedo–Ahora callas, ¿verdad?–

– ¡DETENTE EN ESTE INSTANTE ASH!– grito Alana con un semblante serio y el aura del chico desapareció. – creo que lo primero que haremos será una purga de sentimientos y se quién me ayudara, ¿aceptas Misty?–

– ¿QUE?–exclamaron al unísono

Las praderas cercanas al palacio eran lo mejor para el entrenamiento que ella intentaba, Misty estaba al lado de Alana que llevaba sus pendientes de cristal en las manos.

–Primero que nada necesito que te pongas estos Misty– le dijo a la chica dándole los pendientes–te mantendrá protegida de cualquier ataque de Ash– La pelinaranja obedeció– ahora Ash, lo que haremos te dejará exhausto al mil por ciento, no morirás pero podría ser doloroso. Llena tu mente con todos los sentimientos de furia, frustración y cualquier otro que sea negativo. –

Ash recordó los últimos acontecimientos, la derrota de Paul, las discusiones con Misty, lo inútil que se sintió al no poder controlarse y hacerle daño a su amiga. El aura comenzó a emerger como vapor oscuro de su cuerpo, Alana sonrió y se acerco al oído de Misty.

– ¡Provócalo aun no ha llegado al nivel de purga!–murmuró, a la chica no le gustaba la idea pero aun así lo hizo.

–Eso es lo único que puedes hacer, creí que eras mas fuerte que eso. ¡Creo que por eso Paul es uno de los mejores maestros pokémon de Sinnoh!–eso hasta a ella le había dolido decirlo cuando de pronto el cielo se oscureció y no por nubes sino por el aura que mostraba el chico.

– ¡NO… ES… CIERTO!–una tormenta se despidió del chico

–Wow…– dijo Alana cubriéndose de esa aura– es impresionante cuantos sentimientos negativos tiene, ese Paul si que debió haber sido muy cruel con él. Llegó al límite, ahora es mi turno. –

Levantó las mano y sacó un cristal, ella comenzó a recitar unas palabras y empezó a colectar toda la energía negativa en el, el viento disminuyó paulatinamente hasta que por fin desapareció dejando un halo azul cielo muy tenue alrededor del chico y en ese momento cayó a tierra, el cristal cambio de color a un negro profundo y se hizo polvo.

–Ash, ¿estas bien?–exclamó Misty acercándose a el.

–Estará bien solo necesita una noche de descanso y mañana seguiremos con nuestro entrenamiento, ¡gracias por ayudarme Misty!–

–No tienes por que hacerlo–

Juntas lo llevaron al palacio para que descansara de su primer día de entrenamiento.

De nuevo estaba en el campo de batalla, pensó que con lo que había hecho Alana dejaría de ver esto, pero ahora era más nítido, como si fuera un recuerdo suyo. Se alarmó cuando vio a unos Houndoom perseguir a Lucario y él también lo siguió, el pokémon aura los dejó fuera de combate pero había quedado ciego por un ataque de uno de ellos.

– ¡ARRGHH!–gruño lanzando una esfera aural

Entonces el recuerdo que había visto en la flor del tiempo aquella ocasión regresó, a Sir Aarón sobre el Pidgeot diciéndole que le dejaría a cargo del palacio y después lo encerró en el báculo. La mirada del guardián cambio hacia donde se encontraba él y se imaginó por unos momentos que lo había visto, dio un nuevo salto y se dirigió al árbol del comienzo.

–Ash– oyó como un murmullo lejano de una chica, no pudo reconocerlo– Ash– volvió a oír ahora más fuerte– ¡Ash levántate!–

El morocho abrió los ojos su cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera cargado cien Donphan en su espalda, miró a su lado y ahí estaba Alana con el Pikachu del joven en sus brazos.

– ¡Hoy no hubo Impactrueno!–exclamó aliviado.

–No, por que aun estas muy débil por la purga. Hoy haremos el entrenamiento que te ayudara a recuperarte y así podre enseñarte el "arte" de controlar el aura. –dijo la chica sonriente–

– ¿Misty te ayudara hoy?–

– ¡Nop!–exclamó risueña– Hoy solo somos tu y yo–

–Ok–su estomago reclamó comida en un extenso gruñido– solo quiero ir a desayunar primero–

Dawn y Misty se dirigían al centro pokémon, la enfermera Joy le había hablado a su Pokegear que Azurril estaba un poco inquieto, y es que al ver el problema de Ash decidió mandarlo a Celurean, la gente se veía muy animada aunque al festival le faltaba mucho para su atracción principal "el concurso del guardián".

–Misty, perdóname por lo que dije ayer en el desayuno–dijo Dawn rompiendo el silencio–

–No tengo nada que perdonarte, solo te pido una cosa, ¡no lo hagas frente a Miss aura!–lo último lo dijo con un tono de burla.

–Lo ha…– de pronto unos pequeños corazoncitos aparecieron en la cara de Dawn.

– ¿Dawn? ¿Te sucede algo?–

– ¡Que estoy enamorada!–

La pelinaranja dirigió su mirada hacia donde lo hacia Dawn y vio a un hombre de unos 20 años, de cabello largo negro azabache, con unos ojos amarillos, un cuerpo bien ejercitado, con una gabardina cubriéndole completamente el cuerpo. Ella sintió un escalofrió al momento de verlo.

–A mi no me parece gran cosa, en si, tiene un aire como extraño–

–Pero aun así es muuuuuuy lindo–dijo la chica con la boca abierta como queriéndoselo comer. –Ese aire misterioso es tan…–

– ¡Vámonos o no veré como entrena esa chica a Ash!–

–Dirás… no veré como coquetea con Ash–La pelinaranja se puso roja y la arrastró hasta el centro pokémon.

Mientras tanto el extraño tipo salió del pueblo.

– ¿Me podrías decir otra vez para que sirve esto?–dijo Ash sentado en posición de "flor del loto" en un tocón*

–Los controladores aura no solo usan su aura interna, sino que también sienten la que les rodea, pero lo primero que debes hacer es percibir la tuya y armonizarla con el ambiente–

A unos cuantos metros de ahí estaba Misty bajo un árbol con Azurril en sus brazos dándole un poco de comida pokémon.

Ash cerró sus ojos y se concentró en el latido de su corazón y el sonido del viento a su alrededor, comenzó a sentir como se enfriaba el ambiente y su interior se llenaba de un calor inexplicable. Había practicado por una hora su respiración y ahora la podía controlar sin pensarlo. Un tenue halo azul lo cubrió y se hizo más intenso, puso sus manos una frente a la otra y formó unas pequeñas esferas de aura. Alana estaba impresionada por la rapidez con la que él aprendía lo que a ella le había tomado semanas, era casi como si fuera natural para él, entonces un gran resplandor la sacó de sus cavilaciones; el aura del chico se había elevado a un nivel sorprendente incluso el árbol cercano y algunos cristales brillaban en resonancia con él.

– ¡Ash!– grito Alana pero el no respondió, estaba en total trance– ¡despierta!– Misty se levantó lo que hizo que Azurril se asustara al ver la cara de preocupación de su "madre"

El resplandor desapareció y el morocho abrió los ojos; se sentía lleno de energía y no le dolía nada, como si la misma naturaleza le hubiera provisto de salud y esa energía faltante.

– ¡Nunca vi a nadie entonar su aura tan rápido como tu lo has hecho!, incluso al nivel que tienes podrías ser mas fuerte incluso que Riley. ¿Seguro que no habías practicado esto?–

–En ningún momento, lo único que me motiva es el ser maestro pokémon, solo hice esto para no lastimar a las personas que me importan– Misty se sonrojo con el último comentario del morocho, pero su semblante no duró mucho porque la chica se sentó al lado de Ash.

– ¿Tú crees que soy bonita?–dijo quitándose el sombrero dejando que el aire jugueteara con su cabello

– ¿Eh?– respondió y entonces cayó en cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta y entonces se sonrojó al extremo.

– ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ¡Discúlpame no fue mi intención preguntarte eso!–

–¿Por qué a todas las chicas les importa tanto eso?, el físico no es importante solo lo que esta dentro de su corazón– incluso a Misty se le cayó la mandíbula al oír tan maduro a Ash.

–Eso mismo me dijo Riley cuando me entrenaba–

–Además ¿Por qué te obsesiona eso?, cuando Brock insinuó que no eras bonita te enojaste y hasta lo empapaste con el agua de la fuente–

–Desde pequeña tenia pequeñas explosiones de aura cuando me enojaba y los niños me llamaban bruja. Y para un niño una bruja es una persona fea y malvada–

–Eso es ridículo ¿verdad Pikachu?–exclamó sonriente.

–PI– Asintió el pokémon

– ¡Regresemos al castillo!, todo este entrenamiento me ha dado un hambre atroz–el entrenador se levanto y corrió hacia el palacio con su amigo tras él.

– ¡Gracias Ash!– murmuró mientras se ponía su sombrero, en eso un chorrito de agua cayó sobre la chica.

–¡Qué lindo Azurril! – Alana se secó el agua con el dorso de la mano y se inclinó a ver a su "furioso" agresor– ¡aprendiste chorro de agua! –y entonces Misty se convirtió en un Gyarados al ver que su plan no había funcionado.

Misty estaba en su habitación y Azurril saltaba en la cama al ver lo esponjada que era, entonces la chica reventó viendo a su pokémon bebe, el ya había visto a su madre así de enojada pero eso no le quito el miedo que le provocaba verla en ese estado.

– ¿Crees que soy bonita Ash?– imitó a Alana y entonces dirigió su vista al pequeño– ¡Es una…! ¡Arghh!–

– ¡Azurril azu! (¡Cálmate mama!)– exclamó el pequeño temeroso

–Es que no es justo, yo llevo años de conocer a Ash y nunca me ha hablado así, eso no es justo ¿o si mi bebé?– dijo tomándolo en sus brazos

– ¡Azur zu zu zur zurrir! (¡Claro que no es justo!)–

– ¿Cómo hacer para que el se fije en mi nuevamente?, es que esa chiquilla me saca de mis casillas–

– Perdón pero, ¿puedo pasar?–dijo Alana con la puerta abierta, Azurril saltó de los brazos de su "madre" y se escondió bajo la cama al ver a la causa de su furia frente a ella.

– ¿Qué oíste?–dijo la chica con su furia en su límite.

– ¡Todo!, ¡acompáñame al jardín!–

Salió del cuarto con la pelinaranja detrás de ella y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el laberinto, la luna estaba casi llena.

Omake: "La búsqueda de la Maid"

Capitulo1.- La belleza perdida.

Tal como se lo había prometido, Brock se encontraba muy entretenido buscando entre las muchas bellas señoritas del palacio, una que correspondiera a sus ardorosos deseos después de hojear su librito naranja por enésima vez.

– ¿Dónde estás, amor mío…?– Decía en voz alta, como si alguien le fuera a responder.

Sobra decir que las muchachas no lo tomaban mucho en cuenta, pero tras mucho divagar se detuvo a mirar las fotografías que adornaban el salón en que se encontraba. A su alrededor, y en cada pared, podía admirar los retratos de numerosas jovencitas con su uniforme de maid. Una en especial, llamó su atención.

– ¡Oh, belleza inmaculada! – Exclamó el criador embelesado – ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Lograré conocer semejante diosa de las…? –

Un buen golpe a las costillas lo dejó a la mitad de la frase.

– ¿Admirando las fotos de la servidumbre? –Preguntó reprobatoriamente la estirada señora Josephine

Una mirada esperanzada brilló en los ojos de Brock mientras era arrastrado por su fiel Croagunk

– Así que se encuentra en este castillo – se dijo a sí mismo– ¡Espera, amada mía, yo te encontra…! –

Croagunk acabó de dejarlo inconciente con su golpe veneno, y haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa para la Sra. Josephine, se dispuso a llevar a su entrenador a la cama.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notas del autor:**

_**Hola mortales, ¿Qué les parece este capitulo?... si ya lo se están pensando ¡¿Cómo demonios? Y lo acepto no fue mi idea principal pero el Fic cobro vida.**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo "Corazón oscuro" y descubrirán quien es el misterioso personaje.**_

_**Y gracias a Fulltime Dreamgirl por el Omake, ella lo seguirá no se preocupen.**_

_**Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita**_

_**Huachi_sama**_

_**PD:* Tocón es la parte que se deja después de haber cortado un árbol (para aquellos que no lo sepan) **_


	5. Corazón Oscuro

Pokémon Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: esta serie no me pertenece solo uso a sus personajes para mis locas ideas de cómo debió ser.

**El Misterio del Aura Guardián**

**Capitulo 4. – Corazón Oscuro**

Misty dejó a Azurril con Dawn y fue al jardín donde era esperada por la figura de Alana, tenía su rostro serio y sus lentes relucían con la luna casi llena.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo Misty?–habló primero la controladora aura– Cada vez que me acerco a Ash tu tienes esta actitud–

– ¡No sucede nada!–

–Noto que tu aura esta desequilibrada y eso me dice que estas mintiendo, solo quiero que te tranquilices; no tienes por que sentir celos de mi. La relación que tengo con Ash es meramente de alumno-maestra–

– ¿Quién dice que estoy celosa de un mocoso como él?– gritó furiosa la chica de cabello naranja.

– No se necesita una gran vista para saber que estás enamorada de Ash y crees que yo te lo quitaré, es algo típico en una adolescente como tú–

–Me lo dice alguien que es menor que yo, ¡no me hagas reír!–

–Puede que tenga menos edad que tú, o tal vez la misma, pero yo he tenido un entrenamiento que me ha hecho madurar por que si mis sentimientos se salen de control me podría pasar lo que le sucedió a Ash al principio– dijo la chica–además esos celos desequilibran tu aura y al sentirla Ash se puede desconcentrar–

– Y que quieres que haga ¿irme?–

– ¡No!, eso lo confundiría más, por que él se concentraría en pensar por que te fuiste–

–Tal vez no debí preocuparme por él en primer lugar–

–Tal vez pero ahora estas aquí y solo te pido que te concentres en lo que es mejor para Ash; por que si haces algo como lo de hoy yo…–

– ¿Tú que? ¿Me mandaras volando con tu poder o me mojaras como a Brock?– exclamó Misty interrumpiendo la frase de Alana

– Hare algo más productivo aunque eso signifique desbalancear a mi alumno…–se hizo un pequeño silencio–le diré lo que sientes por él– a Misty se le fue el color del rostro

–Tú… Tú… no te atreverías a hacerlo ¿verdad?–tartamudeó la chica

– ¡Rétame!– dijo la controladora dejando a Misty en el jardín

000000

El palacio estaba en armonía, Misty había hecho lo posible por mantenerse ocupada con su amiga de Sinnoh; mientras que Ash se mantenía aprendiendo a controlar el aura. Los avances eran a pasos agigantados, como si el chico hubiera hecho el entrenamiento por años.

–Haz aprendido lo básico, ahora nos dirigimos al segundo nivel del entrenamiento…– sacó una bolsita y se la dio

– ¿Qué es?–preguntó el morocho

– Un cristal como los que abundan por aquí, tienen la capacidad de canalizar aura a través de ellos, son como mis aretes. La función es tener algo que mantenga un flujo constante como un fusible– la chica se lo colocó en el cuello y Misty, que estaba a un lado, se enfureció; pero al instante se calmó recordando las palabras de Alana.

– ¡Estoy listo!–

–Comencemos con algo básico, esferas aura, como eres entrenador debes conocer ese ataque de Lucario–

–Si–

–Bueno, alguien que tiene un gran manejo del aura puede hacerlo también pero solo debe ser usado para defenderse nunca para atacar a alguien indefenso–

Ash junto sus manos y canalizo la energía de aura generando su primera esfera aural que se salió de control por que se desconcentró.

– ¡Una vez más!–

00000

La colina frente al palacio le daba una excelente vista de todo, se revolvió el cabello y se puso un sombrero raido, el último tesoro para llevar a cabo su plan estaba ahí. Un Lucario venia regresando a máxima velocidad, esquivando las ramas de los arboles, cuando se quedo cerca de el se inclinó.

–Luf, Luf ca rio (Amo, la he visto) –

–Entonces ahí esta, hay que visitarla esta noche y tomar el tesoro para que el máximo poder de este lugar sea nuestro– una sonrisa surcó su rostro y regresó al zorro a su pokebola– 7 años de no vernos y tener que derrotarte– caminó hacia su campamento improvisado y guardó todo.

00000

Otro día de entrenamiento había terminado y Ash disfrutaba de un relajante baño de tina junto a Pikachu, no podía ser mejor. Tomó la toalla que estaba en el agua y se la colocó en la cara.

Recordó los últimos acontecimientos y la derrota de Paul ya no se veía tan mal, eso le había dado una nueva táctica para vencerlo la próxima vez que lo viera, extrañaba a sus amigos pokémon; ya que los había mandado con el profesor en cuanto Alana se lo pidió para que no se distrajera en el entrenamiento. Oyó como la puerta se abría y entraba el Mime Jr. de la reina.

–Hola–

–Mime (Ten) – le entregó una carta y se fue

La abrió y decía que su Majestad quería verlo en la sala del trono, rápidamente salió de la tina y se secó para tomar su ropa de viaje que ya estaba limpia nuevamente, Pikachu también salió y se sacudió quedando un poco esponjado. Ambos salieron corriendo hacia la gran sala y ahí los esperaba la Reina.

– ¿Me mandó llamar Lady Eileen?–dijo arrodillándose

– Si Ash, la verdad es que he visto tu mejoría con el aura y te quería pedir, si te es posible, quedarte aquí como un guardián aura de pueblo Rota–

– ¡Me halaga Majestad! Pero…–

– ¿Pero que?–

– Mi sueño es convertirme en maestro pokémon y la liga de Sinnoh ya esta próxima a celebrarse, lamentablemente solo me quedare hasta el festival de Sir Aarón para darle mi lugar a Alana, ¡lo lamento!–

–No tienes por que disculparte, la verdad es que desde el momento en que te vi y Lucario salió del asta del guardián supe que podrías ser alguien como el gran aura guardián que sacrificó su vida por nosotros–

–Tal vez Alana sea la más adecuada para el trabajo Su Majestad –

–Esta bien, ¡puedes retirarte!–

– Gracias Majestad–

Ash salió del cuarto y vio que Croagunk arrastraba por enésima vez a su entrenador y recorrió el palacio, se acercó a los jardines para ver como Dawn le enseñaba a Misty los ataques de Piplup y ella le regañaba al ver que el pokémon necesitaba un poco mas de entrenamiento para ser mejor. Todo parecía apacible hasta ese momento, levantó su mano y salió un poco de aura en forma de una flama azul, ya la controlaba muy bien a pesar de que a veces se equivocaba y se le salía de control pero a él le pareció muy bueno. Si hubiera aprendido todo eso antes de encontrarse con Lucario podría haber impedido que se sacrificara. Algo llamo su atención, era una perturbación en el aura y corrió para decirle a Alana.

00000

Los guardias de las puertas cayeron de inmediato con un brillo rojo, la figura que estaba en la colina había llegado hasta las puertas del palacio, tomó las llaves de los guardias y abrió el portón para entrar. Sigilosamente corrió hacia la torre más alejada y entró, había varias reliquias antiguas, fotos y una joya negra en forma de lágrima.

– ¡Por fin!, la lágrima del tiempo de Celebi. Esta es la última joya que necesito para obtener el poder del árbol del comienzo– rompió el vidrio oyéndose una alarma al instante, sin inmutarse salió caminando para ver como llegaban más guardias, al instante un brillo rojo los envolvió y cayeron dormidos, una figura blanca con triángulos azules y rojos descendió, el hombre sacó una pokebola y regresó al Togekiss.

Siguió caminando hacia la parte oeste del castillo donde se encontraba el estadio utilizado para el festival.

– ¡Detente!– oyó una voz femenina que reconoció de inmediato, se detuvo

– ¡Hola Alana!– dijo sin voltear

– ¡Lo conoces!–le preguntó Brock

–Si, su nombre es Alastor… el es…– un pequeño silencio se implantó

El hombre volteo y vio a Alana con dos chicos y dos chicas mas, Dawn lo reconoció como el hombre guapo que estaba en el pueblo días atrás. Misty también lo vio y sintió nuevamente ese escalofrió.

– Mi hermano mayor– terminó la controladora– él y yo fuimos entrenados por Riley–

– El tiene un aura muy rara, pero me parece conocida–dijo Ash

– Tal vez sea por que es igual a la tuya cuando llegaste aquí–

El morocho se concentró y vio un halo purpura oscuro alrededor del hombre y serpenteaba como si fueran flamas.

– ¡Vaya otro controlador aura!–dijo el hombre sin temor

–Lo malo es que no se puede purificar por que los sentimientos negativos la envenenaron de raíz, el mismo los estuvo alimentando. Por eso…–calló

– ¡Dilo!, por eso Riley ya no quiso enseñarme. Hablas igual que ese tonto, lo bueno es que ya no necesito un maestro por que tengo esto…– mostró un libro que tenía bajo la gabardina, en su portada estaban cuatro joyas: un rubí, una esmeralda, un zafiro y un diamante; en su centro había un hueco en forma de lagrima– este es el libro de Miserin, el me enseño los alcances del aura y el poder que puedo obtener, escrito por el consejo de guardianes hace miles de años– insertó la joya que había robado en la pequeña oquedad y dio un pequeño brillo– ahora solo me queda quitarlos de mi camino– Lanzó dos pokebolas que revelaron a un Togekiss y a un Lucario

Los chicos sacaron sus propias pokebolas y el Pikachu de Ash dio un paso adelante. El hombre genero una esfera negra parecida a un a bola sombra y la arrojó contra ellos.

– ¡Cuidado!– Alana se adelantó y formó una barrera que fue destruida al instante y dos esferas aura cayeron sobre los chicos.

– ¿Creen que eso detendrá mis ataques?, ¡Lucario, pulso oscuro! ¡Togekiss, bomba lodo!– Los chicos estaban fuera de balance pero Ash reaccionó y se puso frente a los ataques recibiéndolos de lleno.

– ¡ASH!– gritaron Misty y Alana.

–Brock, Dawn, Misty– dijo levantándose lentamente– ¡vayan adentro! No pueden hacer nada nosotros nos encargaremos de él. ¡Pikachu onda trueno a los dos!– solo Brock se llevó a Dawn dejando a Misty

– No me iré, ¡ve Staryu!– la estrella salió y dio un giro rápido contra Togekiss, esto lo aprovechó Pikachu para dar un ataque a Lucario

– Una heroína, lastima– levantó el libro y una bruma negra, que salió de su aura, cubrió a los pokémon enemigos– ¡Pikachu trueno a la pelirroja! ¡Staryu rapidez a Alana!–

Ambos pokémon lanzaron sus ataques, Ash no dudo un momento y se arrojó frente a los ataques, esta vez generando una barrera.

– ¡Alastor detén esta locura!– dijo la chica al ver que Ash estaba cansado

– ¡Nunca hermanita!; Riley me llenó la cabeza de ideas, me entrenó para convertirme en el mejor aura guardián. Pero al final su perspectiva era diferente a la mía y se negó a terminar lo que había comenzado. Ahora yo seré poseedor de un poder más grande, el árbol del comienzo. ¡Ataquen!–

Los pokémon de Alastor lanzaron sus ataques que fueron repelidos por los otros dos pokémon que estaban ahí, un aura azul los cubría. Sin pensarlo Alastor regreso a sus dos pokémon por que solo eran un estorbo para él.

– Nadie había podido romper mi control mental– vio al chico que tenia su mano levantada y el brillo en ella.– Veo que tu aura es muy fuerte, pero no podrás detener este ataque ni aunque formes cien barreras– otra bola sombría fue lanzada y se dividió en muchas partículas

Pikachu repelió algunas con electricidad y Staryu con rapidez pero aun así unas cuantas les golpearon cayendo derrotados.

– ¡Pikachu!–gritó Ash– ¡Alana protege a Misty por favor!–dijo atrayendo a su amigo y Misty regreso a Staryu

– ¿Como un pokémon puede sacrificarse así por un tonto como tú?– Ash se enfureció

– ¡Ash no podrás con el!–

– Lo intentaré–

Una nueva esfera se formó en su mano y la lanzó contra el chico que la esquivó y corrió hacia el, el hombre sonrió y preparó un ataque a quemarropa pero sintió un viento helado tras el.

–Toma esto Alastor– gritó Alana, que había dejado sola a Misty, arrojó una corriente de aura que engancho a su hermano pero él no hizo mas que lanzarla hacia un lado con un trueno negro. Ash corrió tomándola en el aire, ahora era turno de Misty, sacó a su Corsola y el cañón de picos fue lanzado al tipo.

– ¡Tonta!– dijo Alastor sin voltear redirigiendo el ataque que iba directo a la chica pero nuevamente una barrera se hizo presente

– ¡No intervengas Misty! Él es mío–

–Pero Ash…–

– ¡El aura esta conmigo!– cuando dijo esto el aura de Ash se hizo más grande y tocó el suelo, salieron miles de cadenas del suelo y aprisionaron a Alastor

– Interesante, alguien que usa el aura elemental a ese nivel no es ningún novato. Sin embargo…– el aura negra del hombre volvió a aparecer– ¡yo soy mas poderoso!–extendió sus brazos y las cadenas se rompieron, formó dos esferas y las lanzó contra ellos.

Aunque Ash lograra esquivar una Misty y Alana serian golpeadas, y la última estaba muy herida, la otra le daría y terminaría peor. Así que se quedo esperando y formó una barrera de tierra. Una la rompió y la otra le dio al chico mandándolo contra la pared, su aura había disminuido el golpe.

– ¡Eres un monstruo!–dijo Ash adolorido

– Si me sigues halagando, tal vez te de una muerte rápida– ahora Alastor tocó la tierra y cadenas de aura negra rodearon a Ash– ¡Muere!–formó una esfera más grande y la arrojó, era el fin.

Un cometa azul cayó frente al chico, absorbió la esfera y eliminó las cadenas, Alastor se quedó mudo al ver aquello, iba a maldecir cuando el brillo reveló el asta del guardián frente a sus enemigos.

– ¿Esa cosa?– gruño

– ¡El asta del guardián ha venido a proteger a su portador!– dijo Alana débilmente

Ash se levanto y tomo el báculo que comenzó a armonizar con su collar, sintió como su energía crecía exponencialmente; se cerco a sus amigos y los curo. Volteo su rostro a Alastor que hojeaba e libro.

– Si es, ja, el asta del guardián la reliquia más importante de los controladores aura, forjada por el primer guardián e imbuida con el aura del mismo Mew–

–Alastor, Tu fin ha llegado–

Ash puso su mano detrás del asta, generó una esfera de aura y la lanzó, fue amplificada por la piedra del bastón creando un rayo que fue directamente contra el hombre, él volvió a formar una esfera para detener el ataque pero solo la detuvo momentáneamente y siguió su camino. Una explosión le había confirmado que había tocado su blanco.

Ash se hincó estaba muy cansado, Alana y Misty se acercaron a el.

– ¿Estas bien?–pregunto la pelinaranja

– Solo un poco cansado, una buena noche de sueño y una comida serán suficientes, claro no en ese orden– rio un poco Ash

– ¡Eres magnifico!–dijo Alana dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico lo que hizo que la rabia de Misty subiera.

Una risa malévola llenó el ambiente deteniendo los festejos prematuros, todos voltearon y entre el humo una sombra caminaba hacia ellos

– Round dos– Alastor seguía de pie y sin un rasguño.

0000000000000000

_Omake: La búsqueda de la Maid_

_Capitulo 2. – Misión imposible: deshacerse de Croagunk_

Brock despertó un poco más tarde aún atendido por los cariñosos cuidados de su fiel Croagunk, que seguía abrazándose de él. Abrió los ojos, pero no se movió mucho, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido.

"Esta rana loca nunca me dejará buscar a esa dama, soy su prisionero. ¿Cómo encontraré el amor de esta forma?", pensaba. Ideas…. Necesitaba una idea.

Al notarlo consciente, el Croagunk lo dejó incorporarse después de darle un lengüetazo de alegría.

– Si, Croagunk, ya estoy bien… ¿porqué siempre me lastimas?

– Croagunk… –respondió gruñonamente, mientras lo miraba con desaprobación

– Si, si… lo que tú digas… espera…–

El criador pokémon se levantó inspeccionando el rostro de su pokémon mientras su cerebro trabajaba a marchas forzadas.

– Oye, Croagunk, no te asustes pero… ¿te sientes bien?

– Croag… (Me siento perfectamente) – decía la rana gigante

– Me estás preocupando, te ves muy azul, ¿sabes?–

Croagunk puso cara de susto, eso empezaba a afectar sus nervios.

– No puedo dejar que te enfermes, Croagunk, eres un amigo muy valioso. ¡Ya sé!, te llevaré con la enfermera Joy por unos días, así te recuperarás y volverás sano y fuerte–

– ¡Cr-Croagunk! (¡Y-yo estoy bien!)– respondió, no muy convencido.

Brock le pasó la mano por la frente a Croagunk

– ¿Sientes eso? –el pokémon negó con la cabeza– Parece que tienes fiebre, ¿y si es grave? Dicen que a veces los pokémon enferman y no se dan cuenta, hasta que es muy tarde…

Croagunk soltó un gemidito, corrió por el morral de su criador y finalmente se metió a su pokebola.

– Descuida, Croagunk, ¡yo te llevaré! – dijo dramáticamente Brock, una sonrisa maliciosa y un brillo oscuro se reflejó en su rostro.

"Reponte pronto, ranita. Esta búsqueda no me la vas a impedir…"

¡Continuará!

_**Notas del autor:**_

_Gracias por seguirme hasta ahora mortales, ¿que les parece este capitulo lleno de acción? Y muchas gracias a FullTime Dreamgirl por el Omake, es dentro de al historia pero fuera de tiempo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo "Dominación"_

_Dejen sus comentarios, bombas atómicas o algún virus raro en la caja de Reviews_

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_sama_


	6. Dominacion

_**El Misterio Del Aura Guardián.**_

_**Capitulo 5. – Dominación**_

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, es una idea original de Satoshi Tajiri, yo solo uso a los personajes para crear una historia alternativa sin fines de lucro. Al igual que de mitos y leyendas (MYL)_

_**¿Qué es un demonio? ¿Qué es un dios? No lo sé, pero si sé que no puede haber un terror más grande que el sembrado por este hijo del destino.**_

_**Alastor (MYL)**_

El humo se iba disipando del campo de batalla, Alastor se mantenía de pie con el libro de Miserin en sus manos, las gemas brillaban al tenor de su aura oscura. Levantó su mano esperando que sus enemigos atacaran.

– ¿Solo eso tienes Aura Guardián?–dijo despectivamente, Ash estaba hincado por la debilidad que le había causado el ataque anterior.

– ¡Me desharé de ti de una buena vez!– dijo Misty sacando una pokebola.

– ¡Yo también!–secundó Alana poniéndose frente a Ash revelando su aura

– Pequeñas aun no tienen ni siquiera el nivel para enfrentarse a mi y se los demostrare– levantó el libro haciendo que la bruma negra las rodeara

– ¡Detente!–gritó el morocho

– ¡Mejor detenlas tú!– una esfera aural salió hacia él y la esquivó por unos centímetros.

Vio a Alana con el mismo semblante que los pokémon y en eso un brillo lo hizo ver hacia otro lado, era Misty con su Gyarados frente a ella. Una nueva esfera aural salió hacia él y solo por instinto la repelió dejando a Alana inconsciente. Y ya iba a noquear a Misty cuando se acordó de la promesa que se había hecho días atrás "nunca lastimar otra vez a Misty", solo cerró los ojos cuando oyó la voz de la pelinaranja.

– ¡Gyarados!, ¡cola de agua!– el impacto fue certero sin lugar a dudas Ash estaría herido, una risa maniática retumbo en las paredes y entonces la pelinaranja salió de su trance al ver al morocho caído por su orden

– ¡Ash!–ella se quedo congelada por un halo de luz rojo, entonces el chico se levantó con la visera cubriendo su rostro.

– Yo me encargo de esto–

Alana iba despertando poco a poco aun aturdida, Ash estaba frente a Alastor y entonces a sus oídos llegaron unas palabras que ella no creía que fueran verdad.

– Yo Ash Ketchum he visto que eres mejor que yo y por eso te cedo mi papel como aura guardián a ti, Alastor– Misty que estaba en otra posición pudo ver el aura negra rodeando los ojos del chico.

– Acepto el papel que me das Ash–sonrió tomando el asta y cuando la tuvo en sus manos la gema cambio a un color purpura intenso al instante– lamentablemente tu serias un gran estorbo en mis planes, así que ¡MUERE!– una esfera negra golpeo al chico a quemarropa lanzándolo contra la pared de la arena y cayó en seco

– ¡NO!–gritó Misty

– Ustedes no son amenaza, solo no se interpongan en mi camino– lanzó una pokebola sacando a Togekiss, sus ojos brillaron de rojo y las chicas con los pokémon cayeron dormidos en un instante.

De un salto montó al pokémon y se dirigió hacia el árbol del comienzo.

—0—0—

Alana estaba despertando en su habitación del palacio cuando sintió una punzada en su estomago era como el ataque de una esfera aural, ahora estaba segura, Ash los había traicionado con Alastor por eso le dio el báculo. Se levantó para dirigirse a la recamara del traidor, en su puerta estaban Misty, Brock y Dawn.

– ¡Apártense de la puerta necesito ver a ese traidor para ver donde ha ido Alastor!–

– ¿Traidor?, ¡Ash no es ningún traidor!–gruñó Misty

– Por favor Misty, tú viste al igual que yo como le entregaba el asta del guardián a Alastor– dijo enfadada.

– Pues él lo hacia por que estaba bajo el influjo de Alastor–

– Él no podía hacer eso, el aura de Ash es demasiado fuerte como para ser penetrada por Alastor–

– Pues aunque tu mente de colegiala no lo entienda así suce…–un ruido de viento en la habitación cortó la discusión de las mujeres, todos entraron al mismo tiempo y se llevaron una sorpresa al ver la ventana abierta y la cortina ondeando. Pikachu estaba dormido en los pies de la cama donde solo había sabanas revueltas.

– Lo ves, escapo–

– Ash no es así y yo te lo demostrare. ¿Brock como se llega al árbol del comienzo?– dijo la pelinaranja a lo que el moreno solo respondió con un suspiro.

—0—0—

Alastor descendió en la entrada del árbol con el báculo en sus manos regresando a Togekiss a su pokebola, siguió hacia adentro esperando encontrar a su presa, entonces una mole de roca le salió al paso

– Regi (Intruso) –exclamó con voz cavernosa el Regirock

– No tengo tiempo que perder– levanto el asta y los puntos de su "rostro" cambiaron a un color negro– busca a tus compañeros e inféctalos con mi control mental, ¡no dejes que nadie entre al árbol!– el pokémon asintió y se fue

Alastor continuó su andar por entre las paredes llenas de cristales hasta llegar a la bóveda principal pero un Yanma que estaba ahí llamó su atención por el aura que emitía. El pokémon lo observó y se alejó volando a gran velocidad convirtiéndose en un Ho–oh.

– ¡Te encontré!– corrió para no perderlo de vista pero en un recodo salieron varios pokémon brillantes como si fueran células, él hombre los esquivó con suma facilidad y llegó hasta el corazón donde estaba Mew en sui forma original tocando un cristal– _¡Malliberigi!_–

Las palabras activaron las gemas en el libro de Miserin que lanzaron un rayo multicolor aprisionado al pokémon en una burbuja.

– ¿Mi miuú? (¿Quién eres?) –dijo el pokémon

– Soy Alastor el gran aura guardián de Almia y si te lo preguntas, si puedo entender tus palabras–

– ¿Miu miiuu? (¿Qué quieres?)–

– El poder de controlar el árbol del comienzo, y como solo lo tienes tu te voy a dar a escoger. Me das el poder por las buenas o por las malas–

– MIUUUUUUUUUUU (JAMASSSSSSSS) –

– Al parecer será por las malas–dijo con una sonrisa maligna– _Aura potenco transporto_–unas chispas negras llenaron la burbuja haciendo que Mew gritara de dolor– esto no durara mucho a lo mejor unas 24 a 48 horas nunca se sabe–soltó una carcajada y puso la mano en el suelo formando un trono de cristal– Solo me resta esperar que termine el proceso nadie podrá detenerme–

—0—0—

Ash estaba descansando en las aguas termales un poco, había oído la pelea de Misty y Alana, no podía dejar que Alastor tomara el control del árbol del comienzo, se había quitado la venda de su pecho al parecer el ataque solo había roto el cristal que le había dado Alana y algunas de sus costillas. El Pidgeot, que había encontrado en los márgenes del bosque de palacio y pudo atrapar sin necesidad de debilitarlo como si lo hubiera estado esperando, dio un respingo y el morocho sintió como una ola de aura oscura llenaba el ambiente.

– ¿Qué demonios?– Salió cojeando de las aguas termales con la mano en su torso y se puso su atuendo de aura guardián que había sacado del ropero, la ropa que tenia había sido reducida a meros trapos inservibles– Parece que esta absorbiendo el aura circundante, ¡vamos Pidgeot hay que detenerlo!–

–Pid pidgeot (Estás débil) –

–No me importa, hay que detenerlo o sino mi nombre quedara manchado como el de un traidor por siempre–

El morocho subió a la espalda del ave y esta voló hacia el árbol, algunos otros pokémon se alejaban de la zona y entonces el Pidgeot comenzó a descender.

– ¿Qué te pasa?–preguntó el chico preocupado

–Pi Pidgeot (Me debilito) –Ash uso el aura que tenia para cubrir a su nuevo amigo y que descendieran con mas facilidad.

– ¡Desde aquí voy solo! ¡Regresa!–dijo regresándolo a su pokebola.

Los cristales que rodeaban al árbol se estaban poniendo de un color purpura, lo cual le daba un mal presentimiento; corrió por unos pasillos hasta que llego al puente de cristal donde apareció el Registeel con sus "ojos" negros.

– ¿Registeel te sucede algo?–

Pronunció un gruñido metálico cargando su ataque de superpoder, el color se fue del rostro de Ash y en ese momento el ataque fue bloqueado por un rayo azul que lo devolvió con un brillo blanco, después la pequeña masa azul barrió las piernas de Registeel lo que lo hizo caer al abismo.

– ¡El estará bien!– contesto el pequeño, Ash enfocó mejor y vio a un pequeño Riolu.

– ¿Quién eres?–

– Creo que aun no me recuerdas, entonces solo te diré cuatro palabras… ¡El aura esta conmigo!–

To be continued…

Omake: En busca de la Maid

Capitulo 3 Fiebre de la montaña:

"¡Contrólate Brock!" Se dijo a sí mismo, tantas veces había sido golpeado por Misty, Max y Croagunk que ya debería haber aprendido. Seguro si respondía como lo hacía habitualmente, Croagunk saldría y su plan sería arruinado. Para librarse del encantamiento de aquellos ojos, el criador se dio a si mismo una bofetada que casi lo deja en el piso.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó la enfermera, asomándose preocupada desde su mostrador

–Si, preciosa –contestó Brock, aún aturdido por el golpe que se acababa de propinar. Se levantó con dificultad para quedar frente a la adorable enfermera.

"Por Arceus, es linda..." pensó Brock. "¡No! ¡No puedo serle infiel a mi hermosa maid!, ni siquiera con el pensamiento" Pensó en todas y cada una de las enfermeras Joy que había conocido. Eran tan similares, y a la vez tan distintas, cada una era una joya. Lo que estaba sacrificando por esa bella maid de palacio Cameran...

– ¿Quieres atención para alguno de tus pokémon? –preguntó la enfermera, más preocupada por la salud mental del joven que acababa de entrar.

– ¿Eh? Ah, si, mis pokémon... –Brock de pronto recordó a lo que había entrado. Sin nadie que lo golpeara, era más difícil de lo que pensaba interactuar con una linda enfermera. Por primera vez se dio cuenta del gran favor que le hacían al golpearlo cada vez que perdía el control. – Vengo a que curen a Croagunk. Por favor. –

– ¿Qué le pasa? –Preguntó la enfermera mientras tomaba la pokebola que el moreno le tendía– ¿Fue lastimado en alguna pelea?–

–No realmente... –podía convencer a Croagunk de que estaba enfermo, pero la enfermera Joy sabía de pokémon y sus enfermedades, eso podría ser fatal para la misión– Bueno... ha estado, ya sabe, algo irritable–

– ¿Irritable? –La enfermera puso la pokebola para escanearla – ¿Qué mas?–

–Ha estado algo extraño... y... em… Noté que estaba un poco caliente... –

– ¿Fiebre? Eso podría ser una infección, ¿Ha habido otra anormalidad en su comportamiento?

Brock se agacho para susurrarle a la enfermera y que Croagunk no alcanzara a escuchar

–A decir verdad, ayer mismo salió de su pokebola para atacarme... –

La enfermera mostró cara de preocupación.

– ¡Eso podría ser grave! Que bueno que viniste en cuanto se presentaron los síntomas, esto podría empeorar–

– ¿...empeorar?–

–Claro, podría ser fiebre de las montañas–

– ¿Fiebre de que...?–

–De las montañas, seguro ustedes viajan mucho, ¿verdad?–la enfermera Joy se apresuró a sacar al Croagunk y ponerlo en una especie de incubadora gigante– Necesita reposo absoluto. Gracias por traerlo, en unos días sanará–

"Justo lo que necesitaba", pensó Brock, aunque la cara de susto de su pokémon le amargó un poco la sensación de libertad– ¡volveré pronto, Croagunk!

– ¡Croaggg...! (¡Broock!)– lloriqueó el pobre, mientras la enfermera Joy le frotaba un trozo de brazo con algodón. A Brock se le partió el corazón cuando una enorme jeringa fue insertada en el brazo de su amigo.

"Soy un monstruo..." pensó el chico, arrepentido. Pero el recuerdo de la hermosa maid era fuerte, se había enamorado muchas veces, pero nunca como ahora. "Te recompensaré, Croagunk, ya lo verás"

–Adiós amigo –le dijo al pokémon– Te quiero. –

Brock se alejó con la cabeza gacha y un ademán de despedida. La enfermera lo miró por un momento y luego suspiró

–Que buen chico. Y además, guapo. –

Croagunk se encogió de hombros, no entendía nada.

_Notas del autor:_

_(El autor se inclina ante sus seguidores)_

_Disculpen por no actualizar tan seguido pero aquí esta lo prometido, ¿que les parecio el giro que ha dado la historia? dejen sus coments y esperen el próximo capitulo._

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_sama_


	7. En el corazón

_**El Misterio del Aura Guardián.**_

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, es una idea original de Satoshi Tajiri, yo solo uso a los personajes para crear una historia alternativa sin fines de lucro._

_**El autor se ve rodeado por una horda de Fans furiosos, con antorchas y trinches, queriendo sus restos para darlos como sacrificio a Arceus… unas palabras salen de su boca.**_

– _**¡Aquí esta el otro capitulo! ¡Perdónenme!–**_

_**Capitulo 6.- En El Corazón**_

El rey de metal pronunció un gruñido cargando su ataque de superpoder, el color se fue del rostro de Ash y en ese momento el ataque fue bloqueado por un rayo azul que lo devolvió con un brillo blanco, después la pequeña masa azul barrió las piernas de Registeel lo que lo hizo caer al abismo.

– ¡El estará bien!– contestó el pequeño, Ash enfocó mejor y vio a un pequeño Riolu.

– ¿Quién eres?–

– Creo que aun no me recuerdas, entonces solo te diré cuatro palabras… ¡El aura esta conmigo!–

– Lu… Lucario…–tartamudeó Ash ante el pequeñín– No… tú eres el Riolu que ayudamos–

– En ambas afirmaciones estas en lo correcto– dijo irguiéndose– sin embargo, este no es el momento de hablar; algo muy fuerte esta pasando y necesitamos pararlo–

El morocho asintió y ambos corrieron directamente hacia el corazón del árbol del comienzo, el camino les fue bloqueado por miles de copias de pokémon que servían como defensa; su color era oscuro y parecía que reaccionaban aún con el Riolu. Ash levantó sus manos y un brillo azul les dio un cambio al color, el pequeño zorro estaba impresionado por la maestría con la que Ash usaba el aura. Una nueva ola de aura oscura invadió el ambiente haciendo que el chico se arrodillara por el dolor en su pecho.

– Esta avanzando muy rápido, si sigue a ese ritmo perderemos el árbol del comienzo para el atardecer de mañana–

– Hay… hay… hay que evi… evitarlo– respondió Ash con los dientes cerrados, no podía esconder el dolor

Riolu lo alzó en su hombro para que se apoyara y siguieran, su camino no fue limpio ya que el pequeño tuvo que luchar con Regice y Regirock en el camino pero su golpe de palma los dejo momentáneamente inmóviles.

Por fin después de unos minutos más veían la entrada a la cámara donde había yacido el gran Sir Aarón y donde Lucario había sacrificado su vida.

—0—0—

Un auto iba a toda velocidad hacia la estructura llamada "el árbol del comienzo" en ella iban los cuatro chicos, Pikachu y un chofer del palacio. Alana todavía se encontraba confundida por el modo en que Ash se comportó y por las palabras de la pelinaranja.

– ¿Aún sigues creyendo que Ash es aliado de tu hermano?– oyó de uno de sus lados.

– Yo… en verdad… no lo se Dawn– dijo un poco cabizbaja

– ¿Y te haces llamar su maestra?, yo conozco a Ash hace mucho tiempo y se que nunca se aliaria con alguien que quisiera dañar a un pokémon, incluso el mismo…–dijo Misty quien llevaba a Pikachu en brazos.

Una vez más vino esa visión a su mente; un Ash convertido en piedra y dos esferas, una azul y una rosa, flotando; varios pokémon llorando al igual que ella y Brock.

– ¿Misty estas bien?–dijo el moreno

– Es que hay algo en mi mente que me da la impresión de que me enamoré de Ash mucho tiempo atrás– respondió sonrojada– y que lo perdí; ahora siento un vacio en mi pecho porque siento que otra vez volverá a suceder–

– ¡Tranquila! Ash no muere tan fácilmente, esta hecho de un material especial– exclamó Dawn con una sonrisa

– "De un material especial"– pensó Alana– "y si tal vez…"–

Una onda de aura oscura golpeó el vehículo haciendo que se apagara inmediatamente.

– ¿Qué sucede?– preguntó Brock

–Parece… –el ruido del motor ahogado llenaba el ambiente cada vez que el chofer intentaba darle marcha otra vez– que esta muerto. ¡Hasta aquí puedo llevarlos! ¡Disculpen!–

– No tiene por que preocuparse– dijo Misty saliendo del auto– Desde aquí podemos seguir a pie–

– Tratare de arreglarlo para cuando regresen–

Entonces Misty comenzó su caminata aun con el pokémon en brazos esperando que el idiota de Ash estuviera bien o sino lo mataría, lo volvería revivir y lo mataría otra vez. La mirada de Alana se fijo en la pelinaranja y vio como un aura azul la protegía, ¿era un residuo de la protección de Ash o seria algo más?

—0—0—

Ash entró por su propio pie y observó a Alastor sentado en un trono de cristal purpura y encima de él a Mew siendo herido por una descarga oscura, mientras que la esfera donde estaba contenido se llenaba de un liquido oscuro.

– ¿Qué no piensas rendirte?– dijo el hombre levantándose– Sabía que debí haber puesto más energía en ese ataque–

– ¿Qué le haces a Mew?– gritó el Riolu

– ¡Un Riolu con telepatía! ¡Que extraño!–

– ¡Responde!–

– ¡¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?–preguntó enojado levantando el báculo

– Soy el mayor estudiante de Sir Aarón, yo protejo el equilibrio en el aura y lo que haces atenta contra ello–

– ¿Estas diciendo que eres el Lucario que se sacrifico hace dos años para salvar a Mew junto con este chico?–

– ¿Como sabes eso?– reclamó Ash

– Yo también conozco las flores del tiempo– levanto una del suelo y la rompió con sus manos– pero a veces no son requeridas… ¡Lucario a la batalla!–una pokebola salió y reveló al gran zorro

Riolu no dudo en atacarlo y comenzó una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, Ash al ver la oportunidad ataco de frente a Alastor pero un destello blanco lo golpeó, era el Togekiss de Alastor. Sin pensarlo Ash lanzo su pokebola donde llevaba al Pidgeot que se puso frente al otro pokémon volador.

Alastor tocó la joya y lanzo una flama purpura contra el chico, sin dudarlo se hizo a un lado y el ataque estallo detrás de él; lo que no se dio cuenta es que solo era una distracción para que Alastor quedara frente a él y lanzara una descarga eléctrica oscura que hizo que el morocho saliera despedido hacia una pared haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre.

– ¡Veo que te deje muy herido la vez anterior!, ¡Ahora no tendrás tanta suerte!– generó una esfera oscura y la arrojó

– ¡Ash/Piyot (Ash)!–dijeron ambos pokémon distrayendo se de sus respectivas batallas

Lucario asesto un megapuño directo a la mandíbula de Riolu, mientras que el ave sucumbió ante un ataque de rapidez; dejándolos malheridos. Ash puso sus manos frente a el y una débil barrera se genero pero el ataque aun así dio en el blanco.

– ¿Eso es todo? ¿Vinieron a retarme solo con eso?– un brillo azul llegó al hombre.

– ¡El aura esta conmigo!– exclamó el morocho con su aura cubriéndolo, junto sus manos y generó una gran esfera aural que lanzó contra su enemigo, que a él no le costo mucho trabajo bloquearla con el báculo.

– ¡Interesante!, canalizas el aura sin un intermediario y en esas condiciones; eres mas fuerte de lo que pensé– dijo sonriendo maliciosamente– ¡Ash Ketchum únete a mi!; seremos invencibles, conquistaremos el mundo, te enseñaré el camino que lleva a conseguir lo que quieres e incluso podrás ser el mejor maestro pokémon del mundo. ¿Ese no es tu sueño?... Solo hay dos tipos de personas en este mundo: aquellas que buscan el poder y la perfección, y los que son muy débiles para hacerlo. ¿Qué tipo de persona eres tu Ash?–

– ¡Alastor!– levantó su índice señalándolo– ¡Tu caerás por que lo que haces daña el equilibrio del aura y no eres mas que un malvado ser!–

– ¡Ya veo!, eres del segundo tipo… ¡Lucario, Togekiss esfera aural!– ordenó Alastor formando el mismo una esfera.

Las de los pokémon salieron primero; una fue interceptada por un ataque de Ash lo que hizo que su aura bajara considerablemente. Sabía que si recibía las otras dos moriría; la segunda siguió su curso pero un tinte azul la recibió de lleno lanzándolo al lado del chico.

– ¡Riolu!–el pequeño tenía heridas graves, sin pensarlo generó una barrera de piedra donde se estrelló la tercera, lo cual dejó al chico sumamente cansado.

El dolor no lo dejaba concentrarse mas, unas manchas rojas iluminaban ya su torso y su boca le sabia a hierro, como pudo se acercó al zorrito.

– No creo resistir mucho así que solo hay una opción para que te salves– sacó una pokebola y la agrando– ¡entra!–

– Ash…–observo su cuerpo maltratado y comprendió que no podía hacer nada mas– esta… bien–tocó el circulo interno y fue absorbido por la unidad de contención.

Se acercó a Pidgeot y con lo que le quedaba de energía lo curó.

– ¡Llévatelo!– y le extendió la pokebola, el ave asintió e iba a salir cuando un ataque de rayos negros la tiro por tierra

Ash volteó y vio a su enemigo con la mano extendida.

– ¿Creías que lo iba a dejar ir?, estas equivocado. Perecerá como su maestro–

– Ni siquiera lo tocaras– dijo poniéndose frente a su amigo caído

– ¡Así que quieres sacrificarte por ellos!, eso solo es basura sentimentalista– formó una nueva esfera negra

– Si eso es lo que debo hacer… entonces ¡lo haré!– nuevamente el aura se extendió por su cuerpo pero el color era más tenue.

– Entonces ¡muere!– amplificó la esfera con el asta del guardián y se dirigió hacia él maximizada.

Ash solo esperó por su final.

—0—0—

Misty sintió una opresión en su pecho y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta la entrada del árbol del comienzo.

—0—0—

La esfera se estrelló pero antes de eso un destello blanco surgió de donde estaba el chico y sus amigos.

– ¿Qué?–dijo la ver solo una pared destrozada– ¿aún puedes usar teletransportación en otros?–dijo mirando al pokémon rosa.

– ¡Mi miu mi miu! (¡Yo creo en Ash!)– contestó con dolor

– ¡No deberías hacer eso!, acorta tu vida y te necesito vivo– dijo tomando la esfera– y estaré listo para cuando ese chico vuelva–

—0—0—

Fuera del árbol, lejos de la entrada; Ash, Pidgeot y la pokebola de Lucario cayeron. Con las últimas fuerzas regresó al ave y a lo lejos vio una cabellera naranja junto con otras figuras tras ella.

– ¡Ash!– dijo Misty sosteniéndolo antes de que cayera nuevamente

– ¡Pika! (¡Amigo!)–

– ¡Llévalos al centro pokémon yo tengo que volver adentro por Mew!– dijo dándole las pokebolas y alejándola de él

– ¡No seas necio Ketchum! estas herido–

– "¿Por qué sigue intentando volver?"–se preguntó Alana

– Yo debo salvar a Mew, el aura esta conmigo– dijo débilmente

–Regi…– Registeel salió tras todos y comenzó a cargar su ataque, en un segundo Ash se movió para protegerlos y recibió de lleno el ataque lo que hizo que quedara noqueado.

– ¡No podemos quedarnos! ¡Debemos volver!– dijo Brock

– ¡Déjalo!– grito Misty hacia el pokémon legendario y un fantasma hecho de aura con la forma de Ash salió de ella para abrirles paso y pudieran volver.

Ni burdos ni tardos corrieron como si no hubiera un mañana, Brock llevaba en la espalda a Ash y entonces sintió la humedad de la sangre del chico.

– "Parece que yo estaba equivocada"– se dijo Alana al ver el liquido rojo manchar el chaleco del moreno.

—0—0—

Habían regresado lo mas rápido que dio el auto, Ash había perdido mucha sangre y ahora se encontraba en uno de los cuartos del palacio. Fuer estaban todos sus amigos, incluso Riolu y Pidgeot se habían recuperado gracias a la enfermera Joy. El doctor salió con su maletín en mano.

– ¿Cómo esta?– preguntó Misty

– ¡Malherido!, ahora no solo tiene las costillas rotas sino una gran herida en el pecho. Hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos ahora esta por su cuenta–

– ¡Gracias doctor!– dijo una voz femenina, al voltear el doctor ya estaba de rodillas

– ¡No tiene nada que agradecer Lady Eileen!, solo hago mi trabajo– la reina estaba ahí con Josephine tras de ella.

– Chicos Riolu quiere hablar con ustedes, se encuentra en el salón del trono–

– ¡Si Lady Eileen!– dijeron al unísono

– ¡Josephine cuida de nuestro invitado no quiero que haga una locura en su estado!–

– ¡Como ordene Majestad!–

Los chicos caminaron hasta el salón del trono y vieron al pequeño zorro viendo su pintura junto a Sir Aarón, él los volteó a ver.

– ¡Hola Brock! ¿Cuanto hace que no nos vemos? ¿Unos cuantos meses? Y tu estas tan hermosa como siempre Dawn–

– ¿Nos conoces?–

– ¿Recuerdas a un pequeño Riolu secuestrado en Sinnoh?–

– ¡¿Eras tú?–

– Si, aun no recuperaba todos mis recuerdos pero unos días después recordé todo lo que había vivido en el árbol del comienzo y lo que viví antes de morir–

– ¿Quieres decir que recuerdas lo que paso después de morir?– exclamó Alana

– Tú, como controladora de aura debes saber que nada muere en realidad, y mi muerte no fue de lo más típica que digamos. El árbol del comienzo es como una memoria colectiva del mundo pokémon, por eso Mew es su guardián, ahí vi el pasado de nuestro amigo Ash y tengo una revelación que hacerles–

– ¿Cuál?– preguntaron al unísono

– Aún no, primero deben conocer la verdadera historia de Ash y la de su familia, además del porqué estoy vivo– respondió Riolu dejando un aire tenso en el ambiente.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Omake: En busca de la Maid**_

_Capitulo 4: Maid a la Orden_

Brock volvió al palacio cabizbajo, con la fuerte impresión de que era un ser despiadado y cruel, y trataba por todos los medios de convencerse de lo contrario

-Ese Croagunk es bastante malcriado, así aprenderá a no golpearme tan fuerte, además, sólo serán unos días, y regresará mucho mejor, si, eso es...-Brock suspiró- da igual, soy un asco de criador... pobre Croagunk, sufriendo por mi culpa...

Con esos amargos sentimientos penetró al recibidor del castillo, donde al parecer, había un alboroto peculiar. Un grupo de lindas maids subía por las escaleras, de forma que Brock sólo alcanzó a ver parte de sus piernas antes de que se escabulleran por una de las salas superiores. Esas piernas, suaves y torneadas, hicieron sobresaltar a su corazón.

-¡Las piernas de mi maid!- dijo, apenas con voz.

Por un instante quedó paralizado por la emoción, pero se recuperó con rapidez, subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa.

Al entrar al salón, se llevó una gran sorpresa: ¡Estaba lleno de maids! Cientos y cientos de señoritas enfundadas en su uniforme de trabajo desfilaban ante la atenta mirada de la señora Josephine, quien empezaba a revisar la asistencia en su lista.

-Señor Brock... -saludó, con gesto severo, pero estaba ocupada así que suspiró y volvió a su trabajo de acomodar en hileras a sus subordinadas.

-I- increíble... -Brock perdió el aliento. ¿Acaso se había caído al subir las escaleras y ahora estaba muerto? Porque, estaba seguro, eso era el paraíso de las maids.

De inmediato empezó a buscar entre los cientos de caras frescas y sonrosadas, los ruidos casi imperceptibles de las zapatillas, mientras cientos de piernas enfundadas en medias se acomodaban en sus puestos... a Brock le temblaban las piernas... cada maid era una rosa...

-¡Oh, bellas señoritas! -dijo, ahora sin poder resistirse- ¿Acaso es este un bello jardín al que se me ha invita...

¡PUM!

Un fuerte garrotazo le reacomodo todas y cada una de las neuronas.

-¡Nadie te invitó aquí, Brock! Disculpe a mi amigo, señora Josephine...-dijo Misty en tono resignado, mientras empezaba a arrastrar a Brock fuera del lugar- A veces pierde la compostura...

-Que... cruel... -gimoteó el chico, que no quería dejarse arrastrar. Estaba tan cerca de descubrir a su amada Maid, y sin embargo, había perdido los estribos ante aquella exuberante exhibición de bellas maids. Se sentía un poco decepcionado de si mismo, y el golpe lo había dejado momentáneamente sin fuerzas.

-Descuida, querida -dijo Josephine con gesto amable a Misty, pero en cuanto volvió la vista a Brock su rostro volvió a ser amargo y cortante- Vaya a la enfermería, señor Brock, puede que ese golpe le haya sentado bien, pero preferiría no correr riesgos.

-Yo lo acompañaré -respondió Misty, con un gesto tan aireado como el de la señora Josephine- Y me aseguraré a que no vuelva a esta sala hasta que termine la toma de asistencia.

-Gracias, linda, qué adorable...

-No... por favor... -chilló Brock, indefenso- no ahora...

-¡Cállate! -respondió Misty, y le propinó una patada en las costillas acompañando la orden- por Dios, me avergüenzas...

Y se lo llevó a rastras hasta su habitación.

Había logrado deshacerse de Croagunk, pero había olvidado un detalle más peligroso: La furia ciega de la pelinaranja.

_Había que hacer algo con Misty._

**Notas del autor:**

_Gracias a todos los que han seguido mis fics y las aventurillas de este Ash que es una verdadera bomba. Bueno DARK RYUUKEN preguntaba… como es posible que Lucario pasara a ser un Riolu su etapa anterior. Eso mi querido "Ryu" lo sabrás en el siguiente capitulo y espero que no me linchen por dejarlos en suspenso pero así fue concebido esta historia. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, "Los guantes del aura guardián"_


	8. Los guantes de Sir Aarón

_**El Misterio del Aura Guardián.**_

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, es una idea original de Satoshi Tajiri, yo solo uso a los personajes para crear una historia alternativa sin fines de lucro._

"_Los recuerdos son mas grandes cuando una vida ha sido productiva, pero cuando la sacrificaste por salvar a un amigo ellos dejan de ser eso y se convierten en memorias" _

Capitulo 7.- Los guantes del aura guardián.

Todos estaban alrededor de Riolu cada uno esperando las palabras del zorrito, una pequeña aura llenó la sala del trono y se iluminó como si estuvieran en el espacio.

– Mientras estuve en la memoria del árbol– comenzó– Sir Aarón me mostró todo lo que había sucedido con la humanidad en los 1000 años que estuve dormido en el báculo; Los cristales que están ahí son como grandes fuentes receptoras de toda la memoria del mundo. Era como una gran película, vi giros, cambios, presente y pasado.

Pero lo que llamó mas mi atención fue el ver como iban siguiendo una línea los descendientes de mi maestro hasta llegar al nacimiento de uno de los grandes aura guardián actuales, Albert Ketchum era el nombre del abuelo de Ash. –

Todos miraban en todas direcciones viendo cada escena narrada por Riolu; entonces apareció un hombre de barba color marrón con un Pikachu a su hombro (N/A: si, el mismo del capitulo de Spiritomb), el abuelo de Ash había sido un aura guardián, tal vez por eso era uno de los descendientes más fuertes de Sir Aarón.

– Él vio como la torre de ciudad Iris era quemada por Ho-oh, él lo hizo reaccionar… entonces el ave arcoíris comprendió que había sido muy egoísta y los tres pokémon del aura guardián que murieron en la batalla fueron transformados en los felinos guardianes. Ho-oh recompensó al humano con una flama sagrada que haría que su espíritu de lucha nunca muriera al igual que en sus descendientes, entonces llegó el padre de Ash. Fuerte como ninguno, un gran maestro pokémon y un excelente controlador aura, luego desapareció en el tiempo con Celebi y no pude saber nada, pero Ash ya estaba en camino, Ho-oh aún no había olvidado su deuda enorme que tenia con los Ketchum y decidió que el muchacho fuera el puente entre humanos y pokémon, un elegido.–

La pelirroja recordó lo que había pasado en las islas Shamouti, el elegido, ahora veía claramente el papel de Ash en el mundo, por que siempre estaba en el lugar donde legendarios llevaban a cabo batallas.

– Ustedes deben de saber sus aventuras; Mew, Mewtwo, Lugia, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Entei, Suicune, Unown, Celebi, Manaphy, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Jirachi, Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, Shaymin, Darkrai y por ultimo el mismísimo dios pokémon Arceus. Después de que me enseñó cada aventura y yo veía como llegaban algunas más; mi maestro me dijo que estaba listo para volver por que yo también tenía un papel importante. ¡Conducir al Elegido para su prueba final! Al parecer aún tenia poder de aura por que me convirtió en un huevo pokémon nuevamente y me mandó a este mundo. Mew cuido de mi hasta que eclosioné, había perdido mis memorias pero sentía que necesitaba hacer algo, entonces busque emociones y viajé; en Sinnoh los conocí y entonces mis recuerdos volvieron. Al llegar encontré el desequilibrio de Alastor–

– ¡Entonces como decía Alana!, Ash es un descendiente de sir Aarón al igual que ella–dijo Brock

– Pues eso no es totalmente cierto, Alana tiene una raíz aura diferente a Sir Aarón. Reika tuvo a dos bebes, una niña y un niño. La niña no heredó los poderes de mi amo pero el muchacho si–

– ¿Estás diciendo que mi leyenda familiar es una mentira?– contestó la morena un poco enojada

– No, solo que es inconsistente con la verdad–

– ¡Es cierto…! –Exclamó Dawn– cuando te conocimos aun no veíamos a Darkrai y Arceus ¿Cómo supiste de eso?–

– Por que los seguí en secreto después de ayudarme, pude seguir sus aventuras pero no quería intervenir hasta que desaparecieron intempestivamente y vine aquí al sentir el aura de Ash. Lo único que lamento es no haber visto lo que Alastor planeaba por estar concentrado en Ash. Si lo hubiera sabido antes él no estaría tan herido–

– No… es… ¡no es tu culpa!– dijo una voz entrecortada, voltearon y vieron al chico siendo sostenido por Josephine.

– ¡Ash Ketchum, vuelve a la cama!–gritó la pelinaranja.

– No es momento para descansar, hay que rescatar a Mew– se puso la mano en el pecho y las vendas se comenzaron a teñir de rojo.

– ¡Necesitas volver a la cama jovencito!–

– Josephine, ¡acompáñeme con Ash!–

El zorrito avanzó y el morocho estaba siendo arrastrado, literalmente, por Josephine y Alana; caminaron hasta la fuente donde estaba el gran cristal aun de color azul, Riolu lo tocó y comenzó a brillar.

– ¡Entra!– sin pensarlo dos veces el chico se metió, un intenso brillo azul cubrió el lugar.

– Estoy curado, ya no hay dolor– dijo Ash saliendo de un salto.

Los que estaban ahí estaban sorprendidos por la milagrosa recuperación del chico, era sorprendente.

– El agua de este lugar es diferente a cualquiera por que fue traída desde el árbol del comienzo, es muy poderosa si se sabe utilizar. ¿Estás listo Ash?–

– ¡Salvemos a Mew!– dijo el chico cerrando el puño, se vengaría de la afrenta hecha por Alastor.

—0—0—

Ash entró en la habitación del trono con su atuendo de aura guardián y en ella se encontraban hablando Alana y Riolu, con Misty Dawn y Brock de espectadores.

– Aún necesitamos un plan para derrotar a mi hermano– dijo Alana

– Si Riolu, él tiene el asta del guardián, eso lo hace mas poderoso que nosotros dos juntos– exclamó el chico señalando a su maestra

– Ash, ¿has perdido la fe en el aura?–

– No… yo…–

– El báculo no es la única reliquia de mi maestro– dijo Riolu a Alana– el tenia su propia forma de canalizar el aura y era una muy especial ¿no es así Ash?–

La mente del morocho se despejo y vino a su mente el recuerdo de como había aumentado su aura para poder salvar a Mew, los guantes, esa era la respuesta.

– ¿Te refieres a los guantes de Sir Aarón?–

– Has vuelto, nunca desconfíes de la fuerza interna del aura para despejar tu mente, el asta y los guantes son un juego entero, si logras usar bien los guantes puedes usar tu aura para quitarle el báculo a nuestro enemigo, tu sigues siendo el aura guardián que el asta eligió y hasta que mueras lo seguirás siendo aunque Alastor te haya controlado para que se la entregaras.

– ¿pero donde están ahora?, mientras estuve en el castillo nunca los vi en ninguna vitrina– exclamó Alana.

– ¡Están en el cuarto de juegos de Mew!– dijeron Riolu y Ash al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Nosotros los acompañaremos! –saltó Misty ante el plan que ahora tenían.

– Misty, ¡lo siento!– dijo Ash extendiendo su mano y al instante Misty cayó al suelo desmayada– ¡Cuídenla!–

– Lo haremos Ash no te preocupes, ¡tu prométenos que vas a volver!– contesto Brock sabiendo lo que le había pasado a Sir Aarón por usar los guantes.

– Haré lo posible– una sonrisa forzada ilumino su rostro y se dirigió al patio con Riolu, Pikachu y Alana. Lanzó una pokebola al aire de donde salió el Pidgeot, todos subieron y emprendieron el camino.

En uno de los balcones estaba la Reina con su Mime Jr. una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y dio un saludo esperando que eso los regresara sanos y salvos, en el horizonte se veía el aura oscura que se acercaba a una velocidad inhumana.

—0—0—

Alastor descansaba mientras el aura oscura consumía a Mew, su Lucario estaba de pie en la puerta esperando cualquier cambio en el flujo de aura, entonces sintió una gran esfera acercarse. Corrió hacia su amo y lo despertó.

– ¿Qué sucede?– en ese instante Alastor también lo sintió– Volvieron por otra dosis, ahora si me voy a encargar de que no vuelvan a respirar– invocó a uno de los tres reyes, Regirock– ¡Hay intrusos deshazte de ellos!–

– Regi…rock (así será) –

—0—0—

Ash protegía al Pidgeot del aura oscura que emanaba del árbol, el chico miro a su alrededor y se asqueo de ver a los pokémon caídos por que su aura había sido bloqueada por Alastor. Chasqueó su mano lleno de furia ahora quería acabar con su enemigo con toda energía. Pikachu señalo el lugar donde estaba el cuarto de juegos del pokémon rosa.

Lentamente descendieron y cuando tocaron tierra regresó al ave a su unidad de contención y siguieron al pokémon eléctrico que es el que sabia el camino. El pasto que rodeaba la abertura del túnel, que tenia un tétrico color purpura, estaba seco y amarillento, avanzaron con cuidado y al fin llegaron a la cámara de los juguetes de Mew.

Se encontraban de todos tipos, parecía que los había coleccionado de muchas épocas. El árbol estaba ya seco con su sojas naranjas cayendo sobre el cofre, en ese momento un sonido mecánico lleno el ambiente y todos voltearon para ver a Regirock lanzar su ataque de superpoder. Ash lo bloqueo con una barrera de aura y vio los puntos en su cabeza, por lo que comprendió que estaba bajo el influjo de la dominación de Alastor. El aura del chico brillo intensamente y se arrojó contra el, Alana lo iba a detener pero Riolu le puso la mano y meneo la cabeza; Ash esquivo el puño y quedo frente a él, toco su frente y los puntos volvieron a su color original.

– ¡Eres libre Regirock!– un zumbido fue su respuesta y se fue por uno de los corredores.

El chico abrió el cofre y sobre algunos juguetes estaban los guantes que buscaban, los tomó y se los puso; al instante el aura de Ash armonizó con ellos haciéndole sentir que su poder crecía exponencialmente.

– ¡Hora de rescatar a Mew!– dijo Alana y los demás asintieron, corrieron por los túneles para llegar al corazón del árbol del comienzo.

—0—0—0—

Misty se levanto como impulsada por una pesadilla, a su lado había una de las tantas sirvientas del castillo.

– ¿Qué me paso?– preguntó

– Ash hizo que te desmayaras, así no podrías seguirlos. Ellos estarán bien si no estas ahí–dijo Dawn quien entraba.

– ¡Ash esta en peligro!, soñé que se quedaba convertido en un cristal, mi deber es ir con él–su voz sonaba un poco quebrada como si quisiera llorar.

– ¡Contrólate Misty él debe volver!, lo prometió–

– ¡Mas le vale! O si no yo misma lo resucito para volver a matarlo–

– Si es amor lo que sientes por Ash, espero que algún día se lo digas antes de que sea demasiado tarde– susurró la peliazul.

—0—0—0—

Alastor había cerrado los ojos para poder descansar su aura para la pelea, si es que tenia una, Lucario vigilaba al igual que Togekiss; en la esfera solo le quedaba por lo mucho una hora a Mew antes de ser absorbido en su totalidad por el aura oscura.

Los sensores de aura se levantaron en señal de amenaza

– Luf (Amo) –

– ¿Qué sucede?– dijo el hombre abriendo los ojos.

– Luf rio (Están aquí) –dijo viendo hacia el túnel

– Parece que no los encontró Regirock– se levantó para tocar un cristal de donde salieron 5 sombras negras– ¡anticuerpos desháganse de los intrusos!– las figuras desaparecieron.

Mientras tanto los chicos y los pokémon habían acordado el plan para vencer a Alastor, ahora corrían por el último túnel para llegar al corazón, del suelo salieron los anticuerpos para atacarlos, pero Ash extendió sus manos y los guantes brillaron absorbiéndolos por completo, él chico sintió como subía su aura un poco.

– ¿Qué fue eso?– preguntó Alana

– Es el poder de los guantes, absorber el aura maligna y transformarla en aura positiva– aclaró Riolu.

– Entonces hay un ligero cambio en el plan–dijo Alana

Corrieron mientras ella les decía las variaciones, cunado por fin llegaron Alastor estaba de pie junto con Lucario y Togekiss.

– ¡Sobrevivieron a los anticuerpos! Eso es un punto a su favor, pero ahora no hay otro camino más que el de la muerte– golpeó el suelo con el asta, de inmediato salieron Regice y Registeel del suelo como si hubieran sido transportados por el mismo árbol. – ¿Dónde esta Regirock?–

– ¡Libre de tu yugo Alastor!– anunció el zorrito

Los ojos de Alastor se llenaron de odio puro al oír esas palabras y solo gritó la orden a sus "marionetas".

– ¡Poder pasado Regis!– gritó Alastor, ambos lanzaron un gran rayo naranja que fue repelido por una esfera de aura de Riolu.

La explosión cimbró el corazón del árbol del comienzo levantando una gran cortina de humo, Ash tomó eso como ventaja y rompió el control en los otros dos reyes.

– Cof, cof, ¡Togekiss dispersa el humo!– el pokémon uso quita niebla y Alastor pudo ver a los reyes en su contra– Parece que te menosprecie aunque todavía tengo el control temporal del árbol– la joya del bastón brillo y los protectores desaparecieron de la misma forma en la que habían aparecido.

– ¡Ríndete Alastor!–ordenó el chico

– ¡Somos dos guardianes contra ti!– advirtió Alana

– Hermanita, ni aun siendo 20 podrían vencerme; yo tengo el libro de Miserin y el poder del asta del guardián, soy mas fuerte que ningún otro controlador aura–tomó una llama purpura del báculo.

– ¡Si!, pero ahora tenemos un as bajo la manga– exclamó Riolu

–Quiero verlo, ¡ataquen mis pokemon!–

Lucario y Togekiss se adelantaron para golpear a los chicos pero Pikachu y Riolu los protegieron haciendo que los ataques fallaran.

– Sigan así chicos nosotros nos encargaremos de Alastor–

– Tienes mucha confianza de que puedas derrotarme– sonrió Alastor maléficamente.

Alana dio un paso al frente y formo una esfera, la arrojó dando comienzo la batalla. Alastor esquivo con facilidad el ataque de su hermana y contratacó con la llama que tenía en su mano, la chica se hinco formando una barrera de cristal que bloqueo el ataque, justo lo que el hombre quería que hicieran. Corrió hasta quedar a centímetros de la barrera y lanzó su ataque más fuerte rompiendo la barrera pero no estaba la chica, sino el morocho con las joyas de los guantes frente a él; ellas absorbieron instantáneamente el aura negra, volteó las manos y arrojo la energía transformada lo que saco de balance a Alastor lanzándolo hacia atrás quedando a los pies del pilar de energía.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que el libro de Miserin salió de la capa de Alastor y rodo por el suelo, la chica uso su aura para atraerlo hacia ella.

Mientras que en la batalla de los pokemon ahora Riolu no estaba solo y pudo mermar a Lucario, y Pikachu se lucia con su agilidad contra el Togekiss, quedo sobre el lanzándole un ataque de trueno y el pokémon blanco quedo en el suelo derrotado, el zorrito esquivó un golpe de palma de su contrincante y genero un brillo en su pata dándole un golpe centrado a Lucario quien ya no pudo recuperarse.

– ¡Esto no puede ser!– dijo Alastor sacando un poco de sangre por su boca– Yo soy el mas grande aura guardián de todos los tiempos. –

– Tu no eres un guardián de aura– gritó la chica

–Un guardián es aquel que guarda el equilibrio en este mundo– dijo Riolu cuando un brillo comenzó a llenarlo. Ash y alana se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando el brillo termino revelando a Lucario.

– ¡Bienvenido de vuelta Lucario!–

– Gracias Ash, y tu no debes llevar ese báculo–

– Ja, ja, ja–levantó el asta y una esfera se formó en la punta– Yo soy Alastor…–

– Y no eres…– interrumpió Ash– digno de llevar el peso de guardián aura por lo que yo Ash Ketchum no te acepto más como mi sucesor; ¡asta del guardián regresa a las manos de tu verdadero dueño– levantó la mano y los guantes brillaron.

To Be Continued…

Omake

En busca de la Maid

Capitulo 5.- El secreto de Misty

Brock recuperó la conciencia una hora después, estaba acostado en la habitación de la pelinaranja.

-¿Ya despertaste? –Preguntó la chica con evidente gesto de hastío mientras le limpiaba la cabeza- Deberías dejar de hacer esas absurdas exhibiciones de inmadurez, ¿no crees?

-Pero, Misty, si las vieras con mis ojos… si supieras lo que siento cuando… ¡Ay!

El ardor le indicó que además de un chicón, había salido sangre del golpe que Misty le había dado.

-Obvio, yo no siento esas cosas de las que hablas, Brock –respondió con un exagerado enfado y un sonrojo más que evidente.

-Imposible, si yo creía que… -Brock pensó… nunca había tenido prueba alguna pero era fácil pensarlo… -¿Acaso no has amado nunca?

-Sólo hablas al tanteo- respondió Misty con seguridad- Nunca he dicho que me guste Ash.

Silencio.

Misty miró a Brock y Brock miró a Misty… increíble… lo había dicho…

-Esto… yo…

-Nadie mencionó a Ash –dijo Brock aun recuperándose.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Nadie lo…! –Misty empezó a temblar, sudorosa se había delatado- No le dirás, ¿verdad?

Era una oportunidad de oro

-Claro que no, Misty, guardaré tu secreto, con una condición…

Misty ya sabía cual.

Antes de que nada más pasara, Brock salió a toda prisa en dirección a donde las lindas Maids y Josephine se encontraban. Al levantarse, sintió un ligero mareo, pero no le importó.

Oculto bajo un uniforme de la guardia real (que Misty tuvo a bien sacar de la lavandería del palacio), Brock atravesó la muchedumbre de jovencitas que en esos instantes corrían a sus puestos en el palacio. La fuerza con la que se movían le pareció la de una dulce y bella, pero al fin y al cabo, embestida. Brock aún no se había recuperado del todo, y acabó cediendo ante los empujones de las Maids pensando que después de todo morir aplastado por tantas bellas mujeres era como morir en el paraíso, y finalmente, antes de quedar inconsciente bajo el peso de cientos de zapatos de tacón, creyó ver un par de torneadas piernas que corrían a auxiliarlo.

-¡Señor Brock!

El criador pokémon se levantó sobresaltado. Tenía el tórax vendado y un brazo en cabestrillo. El recuerdo seguía fresco en su mente aunque había pasado toda la tarde desmayado. Aún podría ser que tal vez alucinara.

-¡Mi Maid! ¿Dónde está ella? Me salvo, seguro. Ella me sacó de esa muerte, no toleraría perderme…

-Oh, Brock –contestó apenada Misty, que se asomaba de detrás de Josephine con gesto de remordimiento- no debí dejarte salir. Mira cómo has quedado…

-Vaya susto nos diste, amigo –contestó Ash, que regresaba de entrenar-. Por un segundo te dieron por muerto. Los tacones de aguja son muy peligrosos. Por cierto, Misty, ¿cómo rayos te convenció Brock para que lo dejaras salir? Cualquiera diría que te chantajeó con un secreto, o algo –bromeó inocentemente Ash, pero Misty se quedó roja y callada…

-Esto… -respondió Brock para sacar a Misty del aprieto, pero no pudo decir nada más porque el pecho se movía dolorosamente al hablar y le sacaba el aire

-Descanse, señor Brock –respondió Josephine, con cara de ese-chico-no-tiene-remedio –mañana, si promete no molestar más a las señoritas, le dejaré contemplar el pase de lista matutino.

-¡¿DE VERDAD! –dijo Brock, y luego se derrumbó en el colchón del esfuerzo. Sus amigos no sabían si lloraba del dolor o de la emoción, pero lo cierto es que el joven moreno se tomó todas sus medicinas e incluso durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

_Notas del autor:_

_Esto ya casi termina, así que sus ultimas opiniones será importantes. Y el Omake también esta por terminar, ¿quien será esa misteriosa Maid que embelesa a nuestro moreno amigo?, descubran esto y el gran final de la aventura de Ash en el árbol del comienzo_.


	9. El Gran Aura Guardián

Pokémon Fanfiction.

_Disclaimer: Gamefreak creó el juego, Satoshi Tajiri también así que no me pertenece más que la historia aquí escrita. ¡Diviértanse!_

Notas antes de empezar: Hola mis queridos mortales, hoy termina una etapa de mi vida y quería compartirla con todos ustedes. Este es el fin de una historia que estuvo mucho tiempo entre grafito y celulosa. Cada letra que escribía, cada palabra formada, era como una evocación a lo más sagrado que existe… la imaginación. No me detendré y pondré más empeño en sacar a esas historias del papel y plasmarlas aquí donde muchas personas leen lo que escriben personas, en mayor o menor medida, similares. Y ahora solo me queda darles un gracias, bueno no solo uno sino miles, a aquellos que me han seguido, a pesar de que no actualizo en poco tiempo, Ayumi Yami Motou, carlypotter, crystal Coronello, hirumaharima, HoshitaSweet, KETZU, kukin91, Tenshi no Genei, Kouteikuro, Tri–Ni Sette01y XionRed. Gracias mil por poner esta historia en sus favoritas, los quiero y espero que les guste el final de…

_**El Misterio Del Aura Guardián**_

_**Capitulo Final. – El mundo que todos queremos A.K. A. El Gran Aura Guardián (T_T)**_

– Ja, ja, ja–levantó el asta y una esfera se formó en la punta– Yo soy Alastor…–

– Y no eres…– interrumpió Ash– digno de llevar el peso de guardián aura por lo que yo Ash Ketchum no te acepto más como mi sucesor; ¡asta del guardián regresa a las manos de tu verdadero dueño!– levantó la mano y los guantes brillaron.

La joya volvió a su color original y reacciono ante el aura de Ash, una descarga azul hizo que el controlador aura soltara el báculo que le había robado a la mala al morocho. El hombre no podía creer que un chiquillo tuviera más poder que él mismo y entonces la voz de su hermana resonó en la cámara.

– ¡Es mi turno!– Alana abrió el libro de Miserin y recito un conjuro– Mew eres libre–

La burbuja donde estaba el pokemon rosa se reventó como una pompa de jabón y el aura oscura que lo rodeaba desapareció en el aire. Con dificultad voló hacia donde estaban los chicos y se transformo en un enorme Regigigas, un zumbido convoco a los tres reyes y ahora Alastor tenia su cara desencajada.

– ¡Ríndete Alastor!–dijo Alana– solo así podrías ser perdonado–

—0—0—0—

– ¡Ríndete Alastor!– dijo el hombre al ver como el odio consumía a Alastor–

– Nunca Riley, mi poder es mucho mayor que tu simple control de aura– Dos esferas de aura negra golpearon la barrera del guardian pero no hicieron mella alguna.

Alastor aún estaba herido en su orgullo, Riley lo había expulsado de su "curso" y su hermana ahora lo veía como si fuera un monstruo, reunió su último resquicio de poder y un golpe lo dejo sin aire.

– ¡Alastoooor!– Alana iba a correr cuando Riley le puso la mano para detenerla.

– ¡Es peligroso en este momento!–

– Pero es mi hermano–

El aura oscura llenó el ambiente, similar a un tornado, poco a poco se levanto Alastor y entonces hubo una explosión. En el lugar quedó un cráter y la chica no hizo otra cosa más que llorar.

– No esta muerto, su poder lo ha transportado a otro lugar. Ese es un mecanismo de defensa del aura–

– ¿Lo volveremos a ver?–

– Si, y espero que su ansia de poder haya disminuido; sino será su perdición– dijo Riley casi llorando

—0—0—0—

– 5 años… perdido en otro continente por mi explosión; buscando el libro de Miserin, las joyas de la portada, planeando la forma de conseguir la lagrima del tiempo custodiada en el palacio Cameran; Ahora viniendo al árbol del comienzo para obtener algo que por derecho es mio. Con el entrenamiento de Riley yo me convertiría en un Dios. ¡No tiraré eso a la basura!– la aura oscura se formó como un vapor en su cuerpo– aún tengo las últimas cartas en mis manos– el aura se condensó formando hilos que se engancharon en los pokémon derrotados.

– ¿Qué?–dijo el zorro azul, el Lucario y el Togekiss de Alastor se levantaron con los ojos teñidos de negro. – ¡Ellos ya estaban derrotados!–

– Con mi aura los traje a seguir mis órdenes como mis herramientas que son en mi camino buscando el poder–

– Los pokémon son seres vivos y merecen respeto, ¡no son herramientas!– gritó Ash levantando el báculo pero al parecer su poder no llegaba a ellos

– Esto es distinto a mi control oscuro; entró directamente en sus nervios para que hagan lo que yo quiero, ¡esfera aura combinada!–

Los pokémon juntaban su poder cuando los regis los abrazaron y Mew regreso a su forma original rompiendo los hilos de aura. Las pokebolas salieron de su cinturón y regresaron a los pokémon; levitaron hasta Alana y se quedaron en sus manos.

Una carcajada maniática reino en el corazón del árbol y vieron que era Alastor había caído a la locura.

–Ese pokémon, ja ja, parece ser que no seré un Dios. Si no puedo ser uno con el árbol del comienzo ni convertirme en un aura guardián entonces destruiré completamente todo esto. Mi ultima carta en la mano, la mas destructiva de todo el mundo; no puede ser redirigido, ni absorbido, ni detenido. Con toda el aura que he absorbido no quedara ni un grano de arena sobre otro– El aura negra volvió a surgir pero ahora un viento negro la acompañaba.

—0—0—0—

Misty levanto la vista ante la formación que tenían las nubes sobre el árbol, se veían círculos concéntricos y varios rayos purpuras que se extendían hasta el palacio en ese momento un sentimiento de vacío lleno su corazón y un destello morado lleno el ambiente de una luz.

– ¡Ash te amo!– grito al aire y todo se volvió luz…

—0—0—0—

Los regis se pusieron frente a los chicos para protegerlos pero en ese instante volvieron a desaparecer. Alastor gritaba y su aura oscura se condensaba en un color tan negro como la noche. Ash se acerco a él, pero se quedo estático como si hubiera sido pegado al suelo.

– ¡Que demonios!– Pikachu, Lucario y Alana no se podía mover al igual que el morocho

– ¡Digan adiós a sus vidas!– una onda de poder llegó a él y la lanzo a todas partes– ¡EXPLOSION AURICA!–

Una gran cantidad de energía salió en todas direcciones y Ash solo cerró los ojos, su destino había quedado ahí, nunca se convertiría en maestro pokémon, nunca mas vería a su madre y a sus amigos. El golpe de energía nunca llego a su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos y un destello morado llenaba el ambiente convirtiéndose en blanco al tocar a una figura vestida de azul. No había duda para el, Sir Aarón estaba ahí de pie en su cuerpo etéreo absorbiendo el ataque.

– ¿Cómo? El dijo…– Sir Aarón volteó a ver al chico y sonrió.

El ataque quedo detenido y Alastor cayo al suelo, levanto la vista y observo al fantasma a lo que solo frunció el ceño; el hombre puso sus manos en el suelo y un brillo azulado cubrió su cuerpo con descargas negras; similar a cuando Aarón acabo con la guerra.

– ¿Perdí? ¿Cómo es que perdí? Mi plan era perfecto–dijo Alastor apretando los dientes

–El ansia de poder envenenó tu aura; eso es lo que te llevo a tu perdición. El aura es una fuerza que no debe ser utilizada con propósitos egoístas, un aura guardián debe dejarse guiar para no perder el camino, ahora vendrás conmigo para que comprendas lo que has hecho mal– Sir Aarón puso la mano en el hombro del hombre y las descargas pararon disolviendo su cuerpo.

– ¡Hermano!– grito Alana– ¡te amo!– Alastor levanto el rostro ante las palabras de su hermanita, ella lloraba lo que se le contagio y comenzó a derramar lagrimas.

– ¡Trate de matarte!, hice todo para destruirte; ¿aun así me amas?–

– ¡Eres mi hermano mayor!, no importa lo que hicieras, yo sabia que en el fondo sufrías. ¡Siempre te amare!– en un arrebato corrió a abrazarlo y lo traspaso.

– ¡Que tonto fui!– se disolvió haciéndose una esfera– te prometo que mi alma no descansara hasta reparar lo que he hecho. ¡Te amo hermanita!– la esfera voló hasta el corazón y se disolvió.

– ¡Ash te pido que cures el árbol del comienzo por mí!– Aarón le transfirió energía para que no muriera.

–Lo hare–

–Sir Aarón ¿lo volveré a ver?– dijo Lucario acercándose al fantasma de su maestro.

– Algún día Lucario, pero por ahora te pido que cuides a este pequeño guardián por mi ¿quieres? Ahora el fantasma de Sir Aarón fue el que regreso al corazón.

Ash extendió sus manos frente a Mew y genero una esfera para alimentar el poder de Mew, el pokémon rosa brillo de un intenso color verde y se dirigió al pilar de energía que venia del corazón. El cambio de color fue instantáneo, se fue extendiendo por los alrededores iluminándose y los pokémon salvajes caídos se levantaron al caerles pequeñas chispas de aura verde.

—0—0—0—

Dawn y Brock corrieron a la habitación de Misty y vieron que ella lloraba, el brillo verde se extendió alrededor de todos los cristales del castillo y caían chispas sobre los jardines.

– ¡No!– espeto la chica abrazando a Azurril– él no puede estar muerto, no puede… prometió que regresaría–

– ¡Cálmate Mis! ¡Él esta bien!– aclaro Brock

–Además ¿crees que algo tan bonito como esto es producto de la muerte de Ash?–

– Dawn, no te lo conté a ti por que sabia que creerías eso precisamente, las últimas veces que el cielo se ha puesto así es por la muerte de un aura guardián–

–No– dijo Dawn tapándose la boca

–Pero por alguna razón creo que esto es diferente esta vez–

– Yo también lo creo Brock– dijo la Reina entrando con Mime Jr. – Es muy diferente a cuando Lucario nos dejo, esta sensación de que todo estará bien es general–

—0—0—0—

Los chicos y los pokémon estaban fuera del Árbol junto a Mew y los regis.

– ¡Adiós Mew cuida el árbol por nosotros!–

– ¡Mi miu! (¡Lo hare!)–se acercó restregándose en Ash y Alana.

– ¡Salgan!– dijo Alana arrojando las pokebolas de su hermano– ¡ahora son libres chicos!–

– ¡Luf/Kiss! (¡No!)– negaron

– ¿Qué?–

–Ellos quieren quedarse con la hermana de su entrenador, saben que hicieron mal y quieren reparar el daño– dijo Lucario acercándose.

– Entonces… ¡Bienvenidos a mi equipo amigos!– los pokémon abrazaron a Alana mientras Ash reía.

– ¡Gracias Ash!– la voz de Alastor solo se oyó para el chico y sonrió al saber que había ayudado a alguien.

– ¿Estas bien Ash?– dijo la chica

– Si… –sacó una pokebola de su cinturón y la lanzó revelando a Pidgeot– el último que llegue al palacio es un huevo podrido–regresó a Lucario, Pikachu y él saltaron al ave elevándose al instante

– ¡Eso es trampa!– regresó a su propio Lucario y saltó a Togekiss– ¡Vamos a ganarles!–

El sol comenzó a caer en el horizonte y los regis volvieron a sus puestos mientras que Mew dio un brillo blanco y se transformó en un Chatot que voló al corazón, tomo un trozo de cristal del centro y se lo dio a una figura etérea.

–Gracias Mew– con aura se transformó en un bello collar– ¡Llévaselo a Lady Eileen!– dijo Sir Aarón desapareciendo con una sonrisa en su rostro

–Miu (Si) – volvió a transformarse pero ahora en un Swellow para salir del árbol.

—0—0—0—

El festival de Sir Aarón llego el día previsto con el tradicional concurso pokémon, Misty estaba furiosa con Ash por regresar con unos rasguños; aun se renegaba a decirle sus sentimientos. La final estaba por empezar y en el palco de honor se encontraba Lady Eileen con su aura guardián al lado. Por fin la paz reinaba nuevamente en Rota.

Alana salió al escenario de un lado y del otro Dawn, quien gano por un golpe de suerte, 0ambas vieron hacia la reina dando una reverencia y comenzaron el combate.

– ¡Piplup ve!– la pokebola de Dawn dio giros haciendo salir al pingüino bebe

– Piii plup (Aquí estoy) –

– ¡Lucario a la lucha!– a pesar de que solo tenia algunos días con sus pokémon su nivel había subido con los consejos de Ash, ahora el alumno se había convertido en un maestro.

– Luf (pelea) –asintió Lucario poniéndose en guardia.

– ¡Que comience el duelo de la final!–dijo el árbitro disfrazado de arlequín levantando la bandera.

– Piplup dale un picotazo– el pico del pingüino brillo para dar el ataque.

– ¡Lucario un contrataque lo dejara sin poder!–

El golpe de Piplup fue muy efectivo pero el zorro aura aguanto por un pelo, dio un brillo verde y con un ataque dejo al pokémon adversario derrotado.

–Piplup no puede continuar, ganadora y nueva guardiana aura de este festival es Alana Soolance–grito el árbitro.

Todas las personas se alzaron en vítores y hurras para la chica de Almia que vestía con su atuendo de guardiana.

—0—0—0—

La fiesta iba a comenzar en el gran salón, antes de eso se llevo a cabo la ceremonia inaugural dándole las reliquias a la elegida.

– Alana Soolance, yo Ash Ketchum te considero digna de seguir mi labor como aura guardián; acepta el asta y los guantes de Sir Aarón como muestra de que eres mi sucesora y tú elegirás a tu sucesor– dijo el chico solemnemente.

Misty, vestida de baronesa, torció la boca al ver la expresión de alana y entonces sus celos la incendiaban; quería decirle a Ash, pero se mordía el labio.

– Parece que no aguantas los celos ¿verdad Misty?– susurro Dawn que llevaba un vestido rosa como el que usaba en sus concursos.

– Es que… ¡mírala! Se cree la señorita perfección– dijo con todo el veneno que pudo.

– Yo Alana acepto ser tu sucesora Ash, seré un aura guardiana que mantenga el equilibrio y digna en el linaje de Pueblo Rota–tomo las reliquias y se puso los guantes.

– La nueva aura guardiana iniciara los fuegos artificiales–exclamo Lady Eileen, Alana se puso en pose de guardián y los fuegos artificiales iluminaron el castillo.

La música comenzó a sonar mientras que Dawn ya estaba en la pista bailando con un chico vestido de pueblerino, Brock le había pedido a una chica que bailara pero antes de que ella contestara Croagunk golpeó a su entrenador; Misty rechazaba a cada hombre que se le acercaba para invitarla a bailar.

–El Gyarados esta ahuyentando a los pretendientes…– bromeó Ash

– ¡No molestes!–

– Pues para que se te quite esa cara ven conmigo a bailar– tomó a Azurrill delicadamente y se lo encargo a Pikachu, agarró la mano de la pelinaranja y la sacó a la fuerza a la pista.

Ash no bailaba ni bien ni mal, se movía al compas de la música lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara y de soslayo vio a Alana aburrida mientras era regañada por Josephine para que se pusiera derecha.

– Es horrible estar en esa posición– Ash se detuvo y le dio un beso en la mano a Misty– fue un baile fenomenal espero que se repita pero ahora tengo que rescatar a otra damisela en desgracia–corrió hasta donde estaba la otra chica y la arrastro a la pista

– ¡Oye la guardiana debe estar sentada!–gritó la sirvienta.

– ¡Déjalos Josephine!, al fin y al cabo son jóvenes– sonrió Lady Eileen a su lado se coloco Lucario que había sido liberado por Ash de su pokebola– Baila un poco lento no lo crees Lucario–

– Yo creo que lo hace bien su majestad–

– ¿Te iras con él?–

– Si usted desea que me quede así lo hare–

– No Lucario, Alana y sus pokémon harán un buen trabajo, tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y supongo que Sir Aarón no querría que vivieras en el pasado–

Lucario sonrió al entender a lo que se refería el guardián aura al decirle que cuidara a Ash. Ash cambio de pareja y ahora parecía un Duelo de quien bailaría con el morocho si Alana o Misty.

—0—0—0—

Ash, con su ropa nueva igual a la que Alastor había destruido, Brock, Dawn y Misty estaban en el salón del trono despidiéndose de la reina y de Alana quien estaba a su lado.

– ¡Ash anoche apareció esto en mi cuarto!–le mostro un collar hecho de cristal azul– creo que es un regalo para ti de Mew– se lo coloco en el cuello al chico y él lo vio reflejándose

– ¡Es hermoso!, ¡gracias por su hospitalidad majestad!–

– Soy yo quien debería darte las gracias, al parecer tienes algún don para llegar donde te necesitan y has salvado a mi reino por segunda vez– Los chicos dieron una ultima reverencia y se fueron.

Cerca de la puerta de salida estaba Lucario recargado que lanzó una pokebola y Ash la cacho en el aire, él entendió y regreso al pokémon a su unidad de contención.

– ¡Bienvenido al equipo!–

Abrieron la puerta y el sol llenaba los jardines, caminaron hasta la reja final.

– Bueno chicos aquí me despido yo, voy a volver a casa. Espero que no se hayan juntado los retadores– dijo Misty cuando un sonido intenso iba en aumento, al principio no era entendible pero se fue haciendo mas claro.

– ¡Ash!– el chico volteo y vio a Alana correr hacia ellos.

– ¡Adelántense!–

– ¡No tardes!– dijo Dawn viendo de reojo a Misty que le empezaban a subir los colores al rostro

–Te esperaremos en la estación del teleférico– Brock avanzo pero las chicas se quedaron tras el muro.

– ¡Que bueno que te alcance!–

– ¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué se me olvi…– su pregunta no fue terminada por un beso en los labios que le robo la chica.

– ¡No te vayas!, ¡quédate conmigo!– dijo la chica abrazándolo completamente roja, mientras que otra chica estaba igual de roja pero del coraje.

– ¡Alana!, no se como corresponder a lo que sientes. Yo tengo un sueño, el de ser maestro pokémon, y quiero cumplirlo como tu cumpliste el tuyo de transformarte en una guardiana aura. Pero te prometo que cuando sepa como corresponderte o a otra chica y haya cumplido mi sueño tal vez vuelva–

– ¿Es una promesa?– pregunto extendiendo su meñique

– ¡Promesa!–respondió enganchando el suyo.

– ¡Pika Pikachu! (¡Es hora!)– dijo el pokémon amarillo gritando desde la reja.

– ¡Adiós Alana!–

Ash corrió dejando a la chica agitando su mano y susurrando que esperaba que volviera pronto.

– ¡Misty cálmate!– susurro Dawn

–Yo…–

– Pensé que se habían ido con Brock–miro mejor a la pelinaranja y vio como su aura ondulaba ferozmente– ¿estas bien Misty?, tu aura esta un poco revuelta–

– Eres… un… IDIOTA– respondió estallando y golpeándolo.

Un Pidgey voló de la torre donde estaba el cuarto de juegos y se transformo en un magnifico Ho-oh dirigiéndose al árbol del comienzo. Mientras nuestros héroes se dirigían a sus respectivos destinos dejando atrás otra aventura y amigos inolvidables.

Esta historia termino… ¡POR AHORA! Ja ja ja.

—0—0—0—0—0—0—

Omake

En Busca De La Maid

Capitulo Final. – La Maid Prometida.

Ese era el día. Brock, aún escayolado, las había pasado negras para poder bañarse, peinarse y ponerse un elegante smoking blanco con el cual pensaba conquistar a la maid. Había comprado un ramo de rosas, incluso se había puesto perfume. Cuando la señora Josephine lo vio entrar, no pudo reprimir una mueca de resignación.

–Pase por aquí, joven Brock.

Guío al nervioso criador a través de la sala, aún vacía, indicándole el lugar donde podía sentarse sin ser cruelmente atropellado, y Josephine le previno contra cualquier comportamiento "poco decoroso", con una velada amenaza de arrojarlo ella misma a los tacones de las chicas.

Brock tragó saliva. Las maids ya venían. El ruido de sus pasos por la escalinata era como una estampida de feroces Tauros que hacía temblar los lujosos candelabros de cristal. Con nerviosismo, se llevó inconscientemente su mano a donde los pisotones le habían hecho más mella. Por fin, las chicas entraron.

Desde su asiento, Brock pudo admirar como esa marcha desenfrenada parecía tener un orden, pues cada chica conocía su lugar en la fila, y todas pasaban con rapidez para ser anotadas en la lista de Josephine. Una hora tardó en pasar lista, durante la cual Brock fue perdiendo la cordura hasta convertirse en una sombra de su yo real, sus ojos, dos enormes corazones, miraban al vacío sin expresión.

– ¿Y bien, señor Brock, encontró lo que buscaba?

La cara del criador se fue alargando en un gesto de infinita decepción.

– No la encontré. Mi sol, ¡mi musa! ¡La mujer por la cual yo dejaría a todas las demás!

– Pero, ¿quién es ella?– preguntó Josephine, conmovida por tan fuertes declaraciones.

– Es una maid, estoy seguro. Y no pararé hasta encontrarla. Desde que la vi en esta fotografía –le mostró el retrato a Josephine– no he sido el mismo.

Aunque Brock estaba abatido, una extraña sonrisa se apoderó de la vieja ama de llaves.

– Yo la conozco– respondió con una voz extrañamente conmovida

– ¿De verdad? –Brock se arrodilló, con renovadas esperanzas– ¡Por favor! ¡Lléveme con ella! ¡Quiero verla, hablarle, declararle mi amor por siempre a aquella diosa femenina, por favor!

– De acuerdo, señor Brock, ¡esa chica, soy yo!–

...

...

Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía cierto aire...

– ¡Imposible! Si yo vi sus piernas correr ante mí...

Una bofetada de la indignada y sonrojada ama de llaves lo calló.

– ¿Conque miró mis piernas? –Josephine se levantó el largo vestido, con lo que el sonrojado resultó Brock. Resultaba curioso que la vieja Josephine luciera arrugas en toda la cara, y un cabello canoso ya, pero sus piernas eran perfectas– Estas fueron alguna vez las piernas más bellas de palacio, y siempre me las cuidaré para que sigan así.

– Oh... cielos... cielos... –Brock cayó hecho un ovillo al piso, y no se movió de ahí en varias horas.

Fin… ¿espero?

_Notas del autor:_

_Mortales… Se ha terminado esta historia, y para aquellos que esperaban un hermoso final feliz entre Ash y Misty pues tengo que darles un pequeño revés por que no quería sacarlos de su contexto, pero ahora le di una nueva enemiga a Misty. Esta idea me la dio la película cinco cuando Bianca (o Latias) le da un beso en la mejilla a Ash, solo que ahora no fue tan infantil…_

_Esperen el "Epilogo"_

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	10. Epilogo

**El Misterio del Aura Guardián**

**Epilogo: La Cadena de la Vida**

Ash estaba en una batalla de practica con Anabel quien veía el cambio impresionante que tenía desde el último enfrentamiento que tuvieron, Y es que Ash aprovecho para quedarse un poco en Kanto mientras Brock, abatido por alguna razón, habia regresado con Dawn y ahora estarían en el concurso pokémon, aun con los poderes psíquicos de sus pokémon no habían podido dar un ataque junto para que Lucario se detuviera y con el nuevo ataque, pulso oscuro, habia eliminado a Espeon y a Alakazam; ahora estaba contra Metagross

– Usa Puño meteoro– ordeno la chica mentalmente pero un segundo al intentar el ataque Lucario lo golpeo con una esfera aura– ¿Qué?– exclamo en voz alta y entonces pudo ver algo que habia escapado en todo el combate Ash estaba dando las ordenes de ataque pero en los contraataques se habia mantenido callado

– Espera el ataque siguiente Lucario será el definitivo– dijo el chico sonriendo y entonces el aura azul lo cubrió y comenzó a sentir una fluctuación extraña que venía de la chica

– Metagross acércate y usa puño meteoro– nuevamente una orden mental

"Ash" oyó la chica como si hubiera entrado en un canal de radio abierto

"Hazlo" entonces la chica supo lo que pasaría al ver el brillo verde del pokémon

El golpe meteoro fue recibido enteramente por el pokémon pero después un golpe fue regresado con el doble de fuerza y Metagross cayó a la arena con los ojos en espiral

– WOW– exclamo la chica con los ojos abiertos

– ¡Ganamos Lucario! ¡Tomate un descanso!– el morocho guardo al pokémon acero y se acercó a Anabel–

– ¡Buen trabajo 8° Cerebro! ¡Lo único que puedo decir es que pude oír la última orden!– rio bajo pero el solo sonrio

– Porque quise que lo oyeras; Anabel quiero saber que fue esa fluctuación de aura que hiciste al final–

– Yo…– la chica se sonrojo al oír esas palabras, habia sentido su admiración por el– no sé de qué me hablas–

– Tengo que decirte un secreto, soy un aura guardián y ahora pude sentir algo diferente, es como si tu aura tratara de jalarme como lo hace la de mi amiga Misty– cuando Ash pronuncio el nombre de su amiga Anabel sintió una punzada y entendió por que

– Bueno Ash eso que sentiste es cuando alguien desea estar con esa persona el resto de tus días–

– ¿O sea cómo?–

– Se llama estar enamorado Ash; aunque ya puedas hacer todas esas cosas extraordinarias aun no puedes interpretar los sentimientos de las chicas– dijo con autosuficiencia pero después pensó lo que habia dicho y se puso más roja que un tómate– ¡Me delaté yo sola!–

– ¿Estas enamorada de mí?–

– Bueno solo me gustas– respondió sabiendo que la molestaría

– Esta bien, pero aún no sé qué es estar enamorado, gracias por todo Anabel, oí que la pirámide de Brandon estaba cerca asi que correré para ver si todavía la alcanzo–

– Adiós Ash–

El chico tomo su mano y salió corriendo.

– Cuando entiendas que estar enamorado es lo que tu sientes por esa chica Misty… ella será feliz, estoy tan celosa de ella– murmuro sonriente.

0—0—0—0

Alastor tenía los ojos vendados y no veía nada, pero sentía lo que habia a su alrededor, entonces una serie de troncos salió de entre los árboles y el los esquivo con gran destreza como lo habia hecho algún día Sir Aarón y Lucario.

Unos aplausos sonaron y el hombre se quitó la venda, el aura guardián se acercó a él y le dio un gran abrazo.

– ¡Lo hiciste magnifico!–

– Gracias Sir Aarón pero para que me entrena si nunca más volveré a la tierra– dijo un poco cabizbajo

– Yo no estoy muerto Alastor, ni tu tampoco, solo estamos en otro plano del mundo, aquí las cosas cambian constantemente es como un lugar que se detiene en el tiempo, es casi igual al cielo pero a la vez no lo es, pero hay algo que quería hacer antes de que mis últimas fuerzas se hayan ido–

– ¿A qué se refiere maestro?–

– Yo quiero morir para ver a otra persona pero no lo podía hacer porque aun habia algunas cosas que debía hacer pero ahora que sé que hay un aura guardián en Rota y que habrá alguien que busque a los nuevos controladores de aura me hace feliz y sé que puedo irme en paz–

– Se refiere a Riley ¿verdad?–

– La verdad es que es uno pero el otro es Alastor Soolance– formó una esfera de aura que se convirtió en un huevo pokémon– Llego la hora de que yo descanse y ustedes sigan mi legado, busca a los nuevos controladores de aura, enséñales lo que yo te he enseñado y sobre todo si hay alguien parecido a ti en el pasado, guíalo y cuéntale tu historia con el aura guardián Ash Ketchum–

– Lo hare maestro–

En ese momento un agujero rosa se abrió frente a ambos controladores aura y apareció Palkia, Aarón hizo una revencia y le dio un poco de chocolate.

– Amigo; lo llevarías al plano de la tierra por favor–

– Gro Grooooo (Por supuesto) –

– Adiós–el pokémon tomó al hombre y salieron de ahí, entonces Mew se acercó a Sir Aarón– Vaya ¿has venido a despedirte?–

– Mi (Si) –

– ¡Gracias Mew! Espero que nos veamos en otra vida–

– Mi miiu (Yo también) –

El aura guardián se despidió con una sonrisa y comenzó a desvanecerse lo aguardaba su amada.

0—0—0—0

Alana estaba contando a los niños del pueblo, que habían ido al Palacio de vista, la historia del aura guardián y de su sucesor Ash Ketchum. Lo tenía presente en cada momento y esperaba que volviera cumpliendo su promesa si fuera de buena o mala manera, Misty le llevaba mucha ventaja y no podría alcanzarla estando ahí.

– Guardiana Alana la buscan en la entrada– dijo una de las sirvientas

– Gracias en un momento voy– dijo sonriente– y entonces el me paso el asta del guardián a mí–

–WOW yo quiero ser guardiana cuando sea grande– expresó una niña de cabello dorado

– Yo lo seré primero que tu– secundo uno de sus compañeros

Mientras los niños discutían y los guardias los guiaban hacia el salón del trono que era la siguiente parada, la chica sonrio al ver a los niños tan entusiasmados, entonces sus artes reaccionaron, corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta y vio a su hermano de pie con un huevo pokémon en sus brazos. Lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar

– Pensé que estabas muerto–

– Yo creí lo mismo pero Sir Aarón le pidió a Palkia que me trajera, estaba en otro plano– él la abrazó– bueno vengo a despedirme, hare un viaje por Johto para encontrar controladores de aura y espero encontrar muchos para que haya más personas como Ash, como tú, como Riley y como yo. Asi los pokémon estarán a salvo de esas personas malvadas–

– Te voy a extrañar–

– Yo también, si ves a Ash salúdamelo ¿quieres?–

– Y si tú lo ves en tus viajes haz lo mismo–

– Prometido– extendió su meñique y ella hizo lo mismo engarzándolos

– ¡Es hora de buscar mi redención!–

Alastor camino mientras la chica lo veía y entonces pudo ver que el aura que antes era negra ahora era de un azul tan claro como el cielo sin nubes–

0—0—0—0

El videoteléfono sonó en el gimnasio, Misty bajo de la piscina con un traje de baño y una toalla secándose ya que estaba haciendo ejercicios con sus pokémon.

– Gimnasio Celeste ¿en qué le puedo servir?– en la pantalla apareció Ash y la chica se cubrió más con la toalla

– Que bonito traje de baño–

– Idiota– reclamo bajito– ¿Qué quieres?–

– Despedirme, mañana tomo el dirigible a Sinnoh y quería decirte hasta luego–

– ¿Y para eso me llamas?; te hubieras ido y me llamabas desde allá–

– Bueno creí que querrías un helado, estoy en el centro pokémon de Celeste pero si piensas eso solo me voy y ya– dijo mientras sonreía internamente la carnada estaba puesta

– Espérate ahí Ketchum, me cambio y te alcanzo– respondió sonrojada

Ese día ambos pasaron un buen rato y al despedirse Ash le dio un collar que parecía aquel que llevaba en el cuello.

– Yo tengo tu pañuelo y tu señuelo; ahora tú tendrás este collar para recordarme. –

– Bien espero verte pronto tonto–

– Yo digo lo mismo–

Ash siguió el horizonte mientras que Misty abrazaba el colgante

– Sera mi mayor tesoro Ash–

El chico volvió a sentir ese tirón que era más fuerte que el de Anabel y comprendió que si a ella él le gustaba, Misty estaba completamente enamorada del morocho. Cuando volviera y acomodara sus sentimientos iría y se los diría a Misty y a Alana por que esa era la promesa que habia hecho.


End file.
